Breath of life
by Gema Talerico
Summary: Después de la muerte de Dumbledore y la traición de Snape, Harry debe reconocer que no podrá escapar de las garras del Señor tenebroso, especialmente ahora que es su consorte. Debido a que no hay una posible guerra sobre sus hombros, que no debe preocuparse por ningún problema... probablemente caiga en los brazos de Tom. (Tomarry)
1. Capitulo 1: Pesadillas

**Inspirada en la canción Breath of Life (Un soplo de vida) de Florence and the machine**

**Advertencia:**

**Mpreg, Slash/yaoi, violencia (regulada), Enlaces mágicos, matrimonios a conveniencia, perjuicios. Todo lo que se puede esperar de Voldy.**

Inspirado en los libros (los he leído todos de pasada y unos tres con detalle).

**Ubicado luego del incidente en la torre de astronomía.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: **Pesadilla**

**"**Nos prometieron que los sueños podrían volverse realidad. Pero se les olvido mencionar que las pesadillas también son sueños**"**

—**Oscar Wilde**

— ¡Fuera de aquí, rápido!

Snape tomó la varita de Dumbledore del piso apenas el dueño de este cayó al vacio y se la entrego a Draco sin miramientos, sin mirar atrás. Malfoy respiraba desigual con sus ojos grises intranquilos buscando a través de la torre de astronomía, la marca tenebrosa aún estaba allí, en el cielo, exudando una neblina negra de tonos descarnados a su paso y el hecho de que Mortifgos habían entrado a Hogwarts se sentía cada vez más palpable a cada segundo, los cuatro mortifagos salieron apresuradamente a orden de Snape hacia afuera donde una batalla se oía cada vez más fuerte.

— Busca a Potter, tráelo al gran comedor. Nos iremos desde allí—fue la escueta respuesta que Snape le dio a la mirada inquisitiva del rubio, Malfoy asintió, se relamió los labios con nerviosismo aún con pequeños espasmos de terror en sus ojos grises y corrió escaleras abajo, Snape echó por última vez una mirada a la torre de astronomía; pasándola, sin saber, a través de Harry. Este aún petrificado, sintió la rabia bullir en su interior como una bomba explotando dolorosamente contra su pecho, terror y conmoción mezclados. Snape miró con desdén hacia la vacía estancia y se retiró ondeando su capa incapaz de saber que un aterrorizado Harry Potter había observado todo.

Sintió la capa deslizarse a través de su piel cuando el hechizo de Dumbledore se desvaneció gracias a su muerte, su corazón chocaba fuertemente contra su pecho de una manera casi tortuosa, sus piernas fallaron en intermedio y termino en el piso, con el relicario que Dumbledore le había pasado disimuladamente en su llegada a Hogsmeade apretado contra su pecho y la capa de invisibilidad enredada en sus rodillas. Sentía las mejillas empapadas. Estaba llorando.

Dumbledore había muerto

Snape lo había matado...

Snape...

A su mente llego el vago hecho de que Snape y Malfoy lo estaban buscando, tal vez para matarlo a él también como lo habían hecho con el director. Un súbito deseo de venganza hizo a Harry levantar la mirada, la tristeza dando paso a la rabia, de la rabia, al deseo irrisible de vengar al director. Con la capa de invisibilidad en las manos y una firme convicción de vengar a su mentor corrió escaleras abajo, el sonido de sus pasos resonaban a través de los escalones y paredes repletas de polvo y telarañas.

Cuando bajó encontró que todo era un caos, rostros conocidos y apreciados luchaban contra Mortifagos. Harry logró encontrar a Remus en los alrededores, Tonks luchando arduamente junto al licántropo que lanzo miradas desesperadas cuando Fenrir Greyback onduló cerca de él, lanzando ataques a diestra y siniestra. Ron estaba cerca también, él lo miro con sus preocupados ojos azules antes de responder un hechizo que rebotó en una ventana del pasillo, explotó enseguida sobre el mortifago que lo había esquivado, Harry se preguntó levemente por Ginny antes de seguir corriendo tras las figuras difusas de Snape y Malfoy seguidos de Alecto y Amycus Carrow.

— ¡Snape!—el grito raspó dolorosamente su garganta cuando divisó la capa negra descendiendo por las escaleras rumbo a los pasillos interiores, un fuerte Expelliarmus fue lanzado hacia el profesor de pociones, Malfoy se había adelantado con su comitiva, o eso pensaba. Snape sintió su varita deslizarse de sus manos apenas se volteó distraídamente hacia un lado, Potter estaba apuntándolo con la varita, su precaria estatura no era una traba para mirar con esos ojos verdes inyectados en rabia. "Lo vio todo" supo entonces Severus, el grito de un alumno se escuchó y la maldición lanzada por un desprevenido mortifago rozó a través del pasillo antes de desintegrarse en medio de Harry y Severus, un Avada Kedavra iluminando los vividos ojos esmeraldas antes de desaparecer.

— Ya era hora de que aparecieras, Potter—bufó, la tranquilidad brillando en esos ojos negros profundos, sin fin, sin piedad. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien matara a sangre fría? Sin importarle nada, sin remorderle la conciencia y estar allí hablando con él con ese tono despectivo tan tranquilo como cualquier día.

— ¡Traidor! ¡Lo mató cuando confiaba en usted! ¡Cobarde!—gritó Harry con la rabia de sus palabras corriendo por sus venas, arrepentido de haber hecho caso en los "Confía en Snape" que todos le habían dicho, aún sentía su corazón bombardeando sangre dolorosamente, cada vez que respiraba, el hecho de que Dumbledore estaba muerto se hacía más palpable y a cada segundo Harry se desesperaba mas. Lo había matado, sin consideración ni piedad.

Harry juró poder haber visto un destello de arrepentimiento en los profundos ojos negros de Snape, sólo por un segundo, el mismo segundo que vio a Ginny aparecer a través de un pasillo adjunto gritando su nombre cuando era alcanzada por un Mortifago que le atrapó y le sostuvo para que viera a la fuerza la caída de su héroe, el mismo segundo en el que Severus Snape habló por fin:

—Yo solo elegí el bando que mas me convenía, el que más nos convenía a ambos, Potter—fue la escueta respuesta de Severus antes de que El-niño-que-vivió sintiera un hechizo explotar contra su sien. Draco Malfoy estaba de pie ligeramente nervioso con la varita alzada, la misma varita que había lanzado un Desmaius por la espalda al desprevenido niño de oro de Gryffindor. Ginny, desesperada, gritaba el nombre de su novio con las lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas antes de caer desmayada ante un hechizo exactamente igual.

Severus miró al pequeño muchacho desparramado en el piso, vulnerable y sin capacidad para defenderse. Se repitió, casi tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, de que su decisión era la mejor.

**-BreathOfLife-**

Había una chica al final del pasillo, Harry conocía el lugar y por alguna razón la conocía también a ella, era El Ministerio de Magia, el Departamento de Misterios, con sus pisos de pulidas aguas oscuras y estancadas reflejando el vestido negro carmín que arrastraba lentamente una joven muchacha. El cabello estaba cayendo por su espalda como suaves hebras de seda negra, hombros descubiertos y blanquecinos irguiéndose elegantemente en su vestido de encaje, hermosamente escalofriante bajo la fría luz de El Ministerio. Harry sintió añoranza y miedo, dos cosas que le confundieron al segundo de sentirlas, allí parado al final de pasillo. Tan cerca y tan lejos de ella.

— _**¿Vamos a entrar?**_—el susurro se oyó silbante, frio como la piedra pulida, Harry reconoció que era pársel, fluido y natural, como cuando hablaba con las serpientes por accidente. La chica viró, su largo cabello negro dejando estelas en el aire, cuando Harry la tuvo frente a frente jadeó con la impresión atravesando su pecho. Ojos rojos miraban directamente hacia él con sus pobladas pestañas negras parpadeando en un gesto de retorcida inocencia, era sólo una adolescente. Los labios color carmesí se curvaron alegremente cuando divisó a Harry y alzó los menudos brazos invitándolo a un abrazo— _**¿Me dejas entrar?**_

Allí se acabó el sueño

.

.

.

Harry despertó repentinamente con el ultimo cosquilleo del "Enervate" recorriendo sus extremidades, estaba acostado en una superficie dura y plana, roca de un calabozo posiblemente, sentía las extremidades entumecidas por el frío y los parpados pesados cuando intento estirarse lentamente. La varita de pino de Snape desapareció de su vista cuando el frio profesor de pociones la guardó bajo su túnica mientras una de sus manos cetrinas le daba despreciantes palmadas a su mejilla para que despertara.

—Mucho tiempo dormido, Potter— las suelas de los zapatos de Snape resonaron contra el piso, Harry tanteó el suelo húmedo y encontró sus empapados lentes, estaban algo rotos en la esquina pero logro ver mejor cuando se los puso, tanteando su ropa descubrió que su varita no estaba con él pero que el relicario seguía apretado en su puño agarrotado, sentía protestar a todos sus músculos por la falta de movimiento a la que se vio sometido por un tiempo del cual él no estaba informado.

—Snape— su voz sonó ronca cuando intento reincorporarse adecuadamente, logrando solo mantenerse penosamente sentando en medio del lugar, orientándose con su precaria vista. Severus estaba de pie en una esquina de la estancia, era algo parecido a un calabozo, no había ventanas y las paredes eran igual que el piso, de fría roca plana, había sólo una vela flotando en el centro de la habitación iluminando precariamente las figuras patidifusas de tres mortífagos que no eran los de las torre de Astronomía, además de Snape y otra figura oscura cubierta por una elegante túnica de capucha que parecía liderar la asquerosa comitiva de asesinos.

—Pobre bebé Potter, solo, sin nadie que lo proteja ¿Dónde está el sucio sangre Muggle de Dumbledore ahora?—era la voz de Bellatrix, venia de uno de los enmascarados, solo que no sabía cual, la mujer era lo suficientemente alta para pasar desapercibida entre hombres, aunque descubrió los pliegos del elegante vestido negro de la mujer al repasar su vista por los zapatos de cada quien. Apretó la mandíbula de manera desesperada, intentando no lanzar un improperio hacia la asesina de su padrino, estaba en desventaja y lo menos que quería era morir por una tontería.

Aunque Harry debía entender que el autocontrol no era una de sus virtudes.

—No peor de lo que estará Voldemort cuando lo encuentre ¿No ha encontrado tu asqueroso amo otro escondite en el cual esconderse como un sucio ratón?_—_gruñó, sentía las extremidades pesadas y adoloridas pero su lengua funcionaba perfectamente y su cerebro estaba trabajando lo más arduamente posible en busca de un buen plan de escape. La única salida era la roída puerta al final de la habitación irónicamente bloqueada por el grupo de mortifagos.

—Se atreve a decir su nombre—susurró Bellatrix, gruñendo entre dientes mientras disolvía su máscara. Su rostro se veía mucho mejor que antaño, el hombre de la túnica negra le paro de ir contra el niño-que-vivió con una larga y pálida mano. Bellatrix apretó los dientes y arrugó el rostro en una mueca muy parecía a la de un niño caprichoso, luego simplemente acató la orden con un confuso respeto hacia la persona encapuchada.

Después de sus palabras Harry pudo ver como Snape se tensaba en las esquina desiluminada de nuevo, el parecía esperar algo ansiosamente, tal vez de Harry o de los mortifagos frente a él. Harry no lo sabía muy bien y tampoco siguió indagando en ello porque la cicatriz empezó a arder más fuerte que nunca, como cuando Voldemort lo había tocado en el cementerio de los Riddle deliberadamente la noche de la última prueba. Cuando el encapuchado dio un paso hacia adelante con una sonrisa viperina deslizándose por sus labios mientras Nagini aparecía tras él, Harry entendió el hecho de que ese _era Voldemort._

"Felicidades Harry, eres un genio" se felicitó cuando la punzada en su cicatriz le hizo gemir y retorcerse penosamente en su sitio acentuando arduamente el dolor muscular "¡Un genio!"

—Muy valiente, Harry Potter—tirado de nuevo en el piso y retorciéndose del dolor Harry pudo ver las suelas de las elegantes botas de piel de dragón posicionarse cerca de su rostro, los ojos viperinos de Nagini mirarlo atentamente y esa voz fría y arrastrada hablándole—Me pregunto si esa valentía se aplica cuando sientes dolor, ¿Ahora quieres decirme algo, pequeño?—susurró con un tono de voz cada vez mas escalofriante.

—_**Está sufriendo mucho, déjalo respirar. Una cría mía no puede ser tratada así, Tom**_—Harry se sorprendió de cómo el dolor pasó en un segundo con solo la simple orden de Nagini, Voldemort se inclinó frente a él con las exhalaciones impresionadas de los mortifagos cuando su amo alzó con una de sus manos el mentón del chico tembloroso del piso, Harry ni siquiera podía mantener los vidriosos ojos esmeralda abiertos por mucho tiempo cuando todavía sentía espasmos de dolor recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Aunque quería apartar esa mano extrañamente reconfortante de su rostro.

— _**¿Qué es esto, Potter?**_—El chico apretó fuertemente los ojos con frustración cuando los dedos fríos encontraron camino hasta el relicario apretado contra su pecho, Harry no tuvo suficiente fuerzas como para pelear por la potestad del colgante así que sólo dejo que su dueño lo tomara de vuelta al sentir como la mayoría de sus fuerzas le abandonaban lentamente, era como si drenaran toda su energía con el objetivo de cansarlo. Harry sabía que era Voldemort quien lo hacía, aún oculto tras la capucha y con sus manos que, extrañamente, ya no parecían tan monstruosas como la última vez, era algo ilógico que Voldemort quisiera que él no luchara ya que era su mayor placer el enfrentarse contra él ¿Entonces? ¿Simplemente no quería lastimarlo? ¿Por qué?

—_**N-No te incumbe**_—fue lo único que Harry pudo articular en un precario pársel, Nagini pareció alegrarse con el hecho porque zigzagueo de una manera algo entusiasta alrededor del chico y lo cubrió con su pesado cuerpo, intentando darle calor, si es que una serpiente podía hacer eso.

—Muy bien hecho, Severus—ignoró deliberadamente al joven desparramado en el piso, Voldemort se giró con su fría sonrisa mientras analizaba el relicario que no había llegado a ser destruido—Ni una sola de tus palabras han sido mentiras, sólo por eso te concedo el que te vayas, dile a Narcissa que estaré complacido con que te de una buena habitación esta noche. Márchense todos, hablare yo mismo con el chico.

—Pero mi señor...—intentó Bellatrix, la firme mano de un mortifago la tomo del brazo, probablemente su esposo, Harry no estuvo muy seguro, y la guió hacia la única oxidada puerta del lugar para desaparecer por ella.

Una vez los pasos se hubieran alejado lo suficiente Voldemort volvió a girar hacia el tembloroso muchacho que era Harry Potter, el glorioso niño-que-vivió, la única esperanza del mundo mágico, allí, tirado en el piso tan indefenso como el pobre niño que era, lanzó un sonido chasqueante al aire dejando ver su descontento.

—El viejo entrometido de Dumbledore—chasqueó el Señor Tenebroso—, siempre metiéndose en donde no le incumbe. Sospeche de que sabría de los Horrocrux, nunca pensé que te lo diría, pero me fue muy útil al final—susurró, Harry no sabía porque lo sentía tan cerca, respirando en su oreja ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto?—¿Quién diría que el pequeño niñito-que-vivió es exactamente una de las razones por las cuales sigo vivo?—la carcajada áspera hizo a Harry temblar innecesariamente, de súbito dos manos frías le levantaron del suelo, sosteniéndolo contra el pecho ajeno, Harry luchó fieramente con sus puños antes de sentir un nuevo tirón que drenó gran parte de su fuerza, jadeó cuando sus piernas le fallaron y tuvo que sostenerse de la túnica de su enemigo, Riddle pareció complacido con ello.

—Sucio monstruo... —Harry iba a continuar, decir las mil y un sandeces que había aprendido de parte de Ron y sus ataques de rabia. Pero un dedo paró el movimiento de sus labios junto con un hechizo de silencio no verbal y sin varita, Harry se contento siguiendo su perorata dentro de su mente donde podría asesinar una y otra vez al ser sin alma frente a él. Riddle, aún así, le miraba con esos fríos ojos rojos tras la capucha clavados en él.

—Habla con muy poco recato, Potter—Harry hubiera lanzado un grito junto con un hechizo punzante si hubiera podido en ese preciso instante—Pero eso no es importante ahora—aceptó el mayor, alzando el relicario entre sus manos—Lo que me importa ahora es saber de dónde sacó esta copia del relicario de Salazar Slytherin ¿Y dónde está el verdadero?

—Ese es... —intento decir Harry cuando sintió el hechizo desvanecerse de sus cuerdas vocales. —Ese es el real, lo tome yo mismo de la cueva—mintió, sabiendo que fue Dumbledore quien se había apropiado del relicario, pensó, vagamente, que tal vez el astuto profesor lo hubiera cambiado cuando se lo paso a él. Solo que ¿Con que motivo?

—Tomando lo que no es suyo. Aunque no, Potter, este no es el original—bufó el Señor Tenebroso—Grandes cosas enseñaba ese viejo chiflado. Grandes cosas—remarcó con ironía. Un dedo zigzagueo a través del rostro de Harry, tanteando la piel suave mientras esta rehuía de su tacto, Voldemort pareció terriblemente divertido cuando Harry se contorsionó a través de su espalda sólo por escapar de su tacto. La capucha cayó en ese momento cuando Harry era precariamente sostenido por las manos del mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Unos ojos rojos le dieron bienvenida a un rostro afilado y fuerte en facciones atractivas, recordándole mucho al Tom Riddle Sr. de los recuerdos de los Gaunt. Harry no pudo evitar pensar que era atractivo.

—_**Tú...**_—susurró Harry sintiendo un placentero tirón de mágica provenir del enlace. Repentinamente sus ojos enclarecierón como dos joyas de mar, parecía turbado frente al hombre maduro y atractivo frente a él, había algo nuevo allí, Harry lo sabía. Era una nueva conexión, algo diferente de la cicatriz, era como si la persona que le sostenía tuviera cierto poder en sus acciones en ese momento, estaba repentinamente enterado del hecho de que allí había algo nuevo, demasiado latente para ser verdad.

—_**Lo ssé**_—desdeñó con sus ojos rojos refulgiendo lentamente, apartando de sus pensamientos al joven muchacho—Muy parecido a mi asqueroso padre, creo que llegue a escuchar de parte de Severus que Dumbledore te daba clases para hacerme frente, una buena dosis de la vida de mi asqueroso padre debió de serte introducida ... —dudó—,repugnante ascendencia, pero mejor esto a un hombre mitad serpiente, no resulta muy atractivo a la vista—hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa que hizo a aparecer dos caninos afilados y resaltar su manzana de Adán. Tom Riddle estaba frente a Harry, su nariz recta y ojos rojos hablaban de altivez pero el cabello cayendo a cada lado de su rostro libremente, apenas largo, lo hacía ver más atractivo.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi ahora?—susurró Harry, notando que hacia minutos ya podía ponerse de pie por su cuenta, con eso en mente se alejó dos temblorosos pasos con un porte tenso y vigilante, aún con la muda esperanza de encontrar su varita tirada en algún lugar del calabozo.

—No has escuchado bien ¿Cierto?—Harry sentía que no podía venir nada bueno, no cuando el mismísimo Voldemort estaba sonriendo de aquella manera— ¿Por qué crees que tenemos esta conexión tan... peculiar?—Riddle se paseó por la habitación sin recelos, observando a Harry que se encogía buscando una salida como un cervatillo asustado, la fría voz de Tom le calaba hasta los huesos como un cincel afilado. Y ¿Qué era esa sensación tan extraña que parecía empujar hacia él con tanta insistencia? "¡Tu varita!" grito una inexistente voz en su cabeza que le hizo olvidar el asunto por ese momento mientras Riddle seguía hablando "Debes encontrar tu varita"— ¿Un error quizás? Jamas se sabe, el día en que intente matarte deje esa cicatriz en tu frente—apuntó el rayo que se mostraba orgullosamente tras un rebelde mechón de pelo azabache— Una marca mía, en ti, lamente no haberme dado cuenta hasta ahora, fue un error, pero uno muy bueno. Tú, mi querido niño, eres un Horrocrux, eres _mi_Horrocrux. Una persona en carne y hueso hecha para mantenerme vivo hasta el fin de los tiempos, una parte de mi alma, una parte de mí—hizo una pausa, su altiva mirada repasando el delgado cuerpo de Harry, este se encontró con que no había más espacio con que dar otro paso atrás porque chocó contra la pared, sintiéndose repentinamente desesperado miró directamente hacia los profundos ojos rojos de su adversario que lo contemplaron deleitados—Y eres todo mío, Harry James Potter.

—¡Nunca!—gritó Harry, al tiempo que lanzaba un Expelliarmus sin varita que logró consumir la poca energía que le quedaba en su organismo, aún así buscó fuerzas para reincorporarse, correr hasta la puerta y salir porque ¡Aleluya! ¡Estaba abierta! No pudo siquiera salir de ese pasillo cuando sintió de nuevo ese extraño jalón que venía desde la otra parte de esa extraña y nueva conexión que Voldemort había entablado, le hacía sentir cosquillas en todo el cuerpo mientras se drenaba todo, sus fuerzas, su magia, incluso sus ganas de resistirse. El oxigeno de sus pulmones estrangulando los órganos vitales, presionando incómodamente. Todo pareció demasiado pesado y confuso cuando se desplomó de rodillas al piso, sus brazos laxos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Escuchó los tranquilos pasos de Tom caminando por el pasillo, Nagini se arrastraba junto a él.

—_**Una cría muy mala—**_fue lo que Harry logró escuchar cuando sintió que Voldemort lo elevaba entre sus brazos, apretándolo contra su pecho que encontró extrañamente cálido y reconfortante. Cuando la inconsciencia quería llevárselo de nuevo simplemente pudo sentir inconscientemente que estaba en el lugar donde se suponía debía de estar. Suspiró, apretando su mejilla contra el cuello de Tom sin ser capaz de reconocer que estaba mal o bien—_**Muuuy mala.**_

**-BreathOfLife-**

La segunda vez que Harry despertó una incómoda sensación de necesidad estaba instalado en su pecho a la par que una agradable y mullida cama le daba la bienvenida al mundo de los vivos con las sabanas cálidas y reconfortantes rebosando a su alrededor, estancadas y cálidas al tacto. No se atrevió a abrir los ojos cuando se sintió tan cómodo, se deslizó deliciosamente a través de la frazadas disfrutando los últimos retazos de su placentero sueño hasta que escuchó una respiración en la habitación y repentinamente todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior se arremolinaron en su mente de una forma que lo mareo al reincorporarse precipitadamente en la cama. Estaba en una habitación elegante, la cama de cuatro postes y dosel oscuro era elegante con tallados de oro y exquisitos detalles que Harry no pudo apreciar al encontrar torpemente unos lentes nuevos en la orilla del buro a su derecha.

Al fondo de la habitación Voldemort estaba sentado en una cara silla estampada con negro y verde, sus tranquilos e inexpresivos ojos rojos lo miraban desde la lejanía con sus piernas cruzadas y un conjunto de aristocrática ropa negra resaltando su imponente figura, esperando por el que Harry despertara.

—Tú... —gruñó apretando sus nudillos hasta dejarlos blancos, masticando lentamente las palabras entre sus labios. Riddle elevó la comisura de su labio en gesto que pareció de todo menos agradable.

—Buena manera de referirse a los mayores.

—Tu mataste a mis padres—siseó Harry, cada palabra empezando a teñirse por parsel, silaba por silaba—¡Por ti mataron a Sirius! ¡Por ti mataron a Dum_**bled**__ore!_! ¡E_r_e_s u__**n bastardo controlador, cobarde y asqueroso asesino...!**_

No se dio cuenta cuando empezó a hablar en pársel, pero los ojos del mayor brillaron con oscura diversión cuando se levantó y caminó hacia un histérico Harry Potter que estaba terriblemente ocupado lanzando todas las sandeces en su contra, el cabello revuelto y los labios rojos tintineando bajo la histeria.

Tom hizo un ademán con su mano que logró callar mágicamente a Harry, el hechizo silenciador lo enfureció porque se alzó aún más sobre las frazadas, esta vez buscando ir contra la integridad física del hombre mayor, lanzando un fuerte puñetazo que Tom logró esquivar fácilmente. Harry sintió como sus manos eran apresadas contra las sabanas y su cuerpo era impactado contra la suave superficie mientras una mano apretaba dolorosamente contra la piel de su mandíbula, donde seguramente ya habría heridas hechas por las filosas uñas.

—Tan implacable como tus padres—gruñó el mago oscuro, sus fríos ojos siguiendo el ceño frunció del Gryffindor de pelo oscuro— Personas así mueren..._tan_rápido—los ojos de Harry se mantuvieron templados sobre el hombre mayor, fijos, como dos faroles encendidos. Su respiración irregular contra el pecho contrario, las uñas lograron sacar sangre de su labio cuando el Lord las arrastro a través de la boca suavemente redondeada y roja de la rabia—Deberé domarte, dedicadamente, Harry—expresó con estaxis brillando en sus ojos fríos como llamas congeladas.

El chico pataleó insistentemente bajo el contacto del mago oscuro, soltando sonidos que serían gritos indignados si no tuviera un hechizo silenciador en las cuerdas vocales. Harry sintió las frías manos de Riddle atravesar a través de una pijama que no estaba consciente que llevaba hasta ese momento, un hechizo pegó sus manos a cada lado de su rostro, la nariz de Voldemort inhaló el olor del chico, el contacto se sentía contradictoriamente placentero cuando oleadas de magia intoxicarte mezclada a la suya llegaban desde el recién descubierto enlace. ¿Qué le había hecho Voldemort? Pensó Harry, cuando un jadeo casi se le escapa de los labios.

—Escúchame bien— susurró Voldemort peligrosamente cerca de su oído. Harry finalmente jadeó—Eres mi Horrocrux, aceptaras casarte conmigo y te enlazaras en tres días, serás mi consorte ante la ley y no replicaras, no harás nada que pueda lucir contra tu voluntad ¿Entiendes?

Los ojos verdes se abrieron, exaltados, todo placer dejado atrás. Ante todo pronóstico las manos de Harry se levantaron estampando sus nudillos contra el rostro perfecto del asesino de sus padres.

— ¡Jodete!—le escupió. Tom sonrió sombríamente encajando de nuevo su barbilla con sus largos dedos, Harry peleó aún hundido entre frazadas esponjosas y mullidas.

—Pensé que dirías eso—replicó maquiavélicamente divertido, tomó el brazo de Harry para reincorporarlo en sus temblorosas piernas y arrastrarlo hasta pasar la habitación, un pequeño recibidor donde fueron a parar a un pasillo junto a una escaleras—¡Peter!—rugió el hombre, Pettigrew apareció encorvado penosamente sobre su espalda desde un rincón oscuro.

— ¿Sí, My lord?—el hombrecillo observó a Harry con sus relucientes y pequeños ojos de rata, el chico lo observó con rabia subiendo a sus ojos verdes, aún incrédulos. Estaban pasando tantas cosas y no estaba lo suficientemente lucido para procesarlas todas, pero Pettigrew era una de esas cosas que lograban fijar su rabia en un sólo punto.

—Trae a los amigos de Potter al vestíbulo—dijo con frialdad, Pettigrew asintió y corrió escaleras abajo. Harry sintió un helado sentimiento encogerse en su pecho al pensar en todos sus conocidos, creyentes de la causa de Dumbledore. Tal vez presos bajo la mano de los mortifagos, recordó vagamente a Ginny siendo atrapada por uno antes de que desmayara, exhaló con fuerza dejándose llevar por el fuerte agarre de Voldemort que lo arrastró hasta el oscuro vestíbulo de lo que pareció ser Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy estaba sentado tranquilamente en un sillón, su madre frente a él charlando con Bellatrix a un lado de la muy cara chimenea de mármol. Las tres personas se pusieron inmediatamente de pie cuando su señor apareció. Tom tiró deliberadamente a Harry, desparramándolo en el piso de una manera que hizo tronar sus huesos.

—Justo ahora...—bramó con una fría e inexpresiva mirada sobre el chico—El ministerio ha caído bajo mi gente, Hogwarts ha sido subyugada junto a su director y la sociedad mágica de Inglaterra sabe que está bajo mi mandato desde hoy. Soy el nuevo rey de este país, Harry Potter. He tomado mi derecho como único heredero de Slytherin exponiéndolo ante esta dañada sociedad que los hijos de Muggles nos han dejado y al fin he conseguido el dominio de toda Inglaterra, todo este país en este preciso momento está cambiando, los sangre puras regresaran a su merecido puestos en la sociedad—Bellatrix rió, aplaudiendo como un pequeña niña emocionada, sus grandes ojos encendidos con retorcida diversión. Draco estaba tieso en su sitio junto a su madre que lucía respetuosa ante las palabras de su Lord, aunque mantenía una considerable distancia entre su hijo y su señor, bloqueando la vista con su cuerpo—Los sangre Muggle y traidores a la sangre serán la escoria de este imperio, las criaturas mágicas volverán a ser parte de la vida cotidiana y yo dominare cada decisión aquí— justo cuando las palabras oían mas extasiadas, casi ahogadas en la grandeza de lo que Tom Riddle presumía como su reinado, Peter entro repentinamente de una puerta casi inexistente en la habitación, junto con otro mortifago rubio, arrastranba a tres personas de los cabellos, dos eran pelirrojos y otra castaña. Harry los reconoció fácilmente como Ron, Ginny y Hermione, atados, maltratados, con golpes visibles en el rostro.

El aire le falto en ese instante.

—¡Ginny!—fue lo único que pudo gritar cuando la chica fue bruscamente lanzada sobre el suelo tal como él hacia minutos. Su novia gimoteó, el labio partido y claras muestras de maltrato en su agradable rostro, los pies y manos encadenadas. Sus grandes ojos marrones apenas pudieron ser elevados hacia Harry para suplicar ayuda, Harry se precipito intentando ponerse de pie. Ginny gimió, sus manos mallugadas se arrastraron hacia Harry.

—Sujétalo—Tom ordenó a Draco, el vaciló mirando Harry pero el empuje de su cautelosa madre hizo que no dudara en alcanzar a Potter y sujetarlo de los delgados brazos que parecían no tener fuerza para luchar.

—Oh, Ginny. Lo siento tanto...

— ¿Cómo crees que serán tratados tus amigos en esta sociedad bajo mi mando?—preguntó Riddle, mirando hacia Harry, la varita gemela del Horrocrux se elevó, amenazando con hacer daño a alguna de esas tres personas —Tú pequeña y adorable novia, por ejemplo. Severus me dijo que la quieres tanto ¿Cómo te sentirías si ella sufriera? ¿Mmm?

Un Crucio no-verbal se impacto contra el pequeño cuerpo de Ginny que gimió ahogadamente y convulsiono contra el piso con su cabello rojo como hebras de fuego agitándose, el hechizo era tan fuerte que puso los ojos en blanco enseguida, los gritos saliendo de ella como una alarma que resonaba en los oídos de Harry.

— ¡Suéltala! ¡Déjala maldita sea! ¡No ha hecho nada!—Draco tuvo que presionar más su agarre sobre el desesperado Harry, que hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para elevarse e intentar llegar hasta su novia pelirroja, afortunadamente Draco tuvo la suficiente fuerza para subyugarlo—¡No ha hecho nada!

—Sabes cómo salvarla, como evitar el dolor de tus conocidos, como ayudarlos—apuntó calmadamente Tom, sus ojos rojos estaban brillando más que nunca sobre el desesperado muchacho de ojos verdes que no apartaba su mirada de la pelirroja. Tom estaba seguro que él la amaba más que su propio orgullo—Sólo una palabra, mi pequeño niño—alentó, viendo el punto de quiebre en esos impresionantes ojos verdes.

—¡NO!—Bramó Harry, negándose rotundamente con el fantasma de las lágrimas atravesando sus ojos. Parecía divido entre el miedo y el odio. Entre su orgullo e ideales o Ginny y su vida.

Los gritos de Ginny empezaron a ser cada vez más fuertes mientras Tom seguía presionando con el Crucio con placentera saña, la chica gritaba con el sonido atravesando las paredes como una caja de resonancia, un hilo de sangre espesa bajando por sus labios lentamente, Ginny se convulsionaba cada vez más fuerte acentuando las heridas de su rostro y la manera casi penosa en que se erguía del dolor.

Hermione y Ron, descubrió Harry, apenas podían elevar moribundamente los ojos, no podían siquiera gritar, pero Harry encontró la suplica brillando en sus ojos amoratados, las preocupación, la desesperación. Debía hacer algo.

Tom bufó, aburrido ya, si el chico no reaccionaba con uno de ellos tenía más con los cuales probar. Desveló el Crucio, Ginny cayó seca sobre el pulido piso refinado, gimiendo levemente al sentir cada herida punzar contra sus nervios.

—Si esa es tu decisión—bufó el mago oscuro, elevando su varita para lanzar el Avada Kedavra.

La desesperación nos hace hacer locuras

—¡ACEPTO!—el grito de Harry resonó en los oídos de Draco, el cual se exalto, pensaba que Potter nunca cedería. Era orgulloso como cualquier Gryffindor, o en todo caso, Slytherin, Potter presumía de ser el más terco posible en la historia de Hogwarts, nunca pensó que aceptara la proposición de su señor.

La varita gemela se elevó, elegante antes de ocultarse tras las ropas de su amo, que presumía una fría expresión satisfecha.

—Narcissa— exigió Tom, la mujer rubia dio un paso hacia adelante, la mirada velada hacia el piso con respeto—Organizaras la boda. En tres días, sin retraso, si cumples mis exigencias, Lucius será liberado de Azkaban lo más pronto posible— Narcissa elevó el rostro repentinamente con los ojos azules brillando impactados, la expectativa de su esposo de vuelta pareció darle la valentía para darle la mirada más agradecida que tuvo de entre su repertorio al mago oscuro más poderoso del mundo.

—Se lo agradezco, mi señor—gimió Narcissa, tan agradecida que los sentimientos apenas cabían en su voz, el cabello rubio pulcramente peinado se inclino en un reverencia—No le fallare.

Tom bufó—Eso espero.

Harry, aprovechando la falta de atención en él, arrastró su cuerpo a través de la estancia cuando ya no sintió la presión de los dedos de Malfoy en su brazo, llegó hasta Ginny suspirando aliviado cuando notó que el temblor en sus extremidades había cesado. La chica se aferró a él con ahincó, sus ojos amoratados apenas visibles entre la hinchazón.

—Harry—gimió con los labios resecos, sus ojos oscuros mirándolo con amor—No lo hagas—susurró ella, los dedos desplegándose a través de la suave pijama de seda que Harry nunca reconocería. Ella parecía desolada, casi muerta, como un fantasma demasiado arrepentido, su voz un hilo fino y arisco—Cualquier cosa que quieran, no lo hagas. Harry, mírame, prométemelo. Hazlo por mí, sal de aquí, lucha. Harry, te amo.

—Te sacare de aquí, Ginny. Lo prometo—los dedos temblorosos de la pelirroja limpiaron las lágrimas de Harry con reverencia. Ella parecía perdida, no totalmente consciente de donde estaban.

—Te amo... —repitió, como si de alguna manera supiera que eso reforzaba las esperanzas de su novio.

—Llévatelo— ordenó Voldemort con una desdeñosa mirada enviada hacia Ginny y en cómo sus brazos aferraban al chico entre sus brazos, tanto cariño le asqueaba. Bellatrix amplió su gran sonrisa al jalar a Harry de su brazo y apartarlo de la temblorosa Ginny, sorprendentemente el moreno no se opuso—Y devuélvalos al calabozo.

—Dijiste que... —empezó a replicar Harry, sus piernas apenas lo sostuvieron sobre sus pies cuando se escapo del agarre de Bellatrix para encarar al mago oscuro, sus manos apretaron el brazo de Tom, que mostró una expresión desdeñosa y le apretó contra él, manteniéndolo muy cerca.

—Después de la unión—aseguró este, impasible—Los dejare ir entonces.

Harry cedió entonces, relajando sus músculos, Bellatrix le tomo del brazo y le guio a la salida.

—Perdone la insolencia—murmuró Narcissa, su ligera voz cantarina temblando— ¿Pero por qué Potter, mi señor? Es un mestizo, solo la mitad de una sangre pura. ¿Por qué el cómo consorte?

Tom deslizó la gélida sonrisa siniestra a través de sus labios, se inclino hacia la mujer Malfoy, hablando en voz baja mientras Draco se apartaba para no incomodar—Porque somos iguales, querida Narcissa.

La mujer asintió sumisa, sabiendo que esa no era la verdad absoluta.

* * *

**Nota:**

Soy nueva en esta parte del fandom, nunca había escrito un Tomarry, normalmente me conocen por ser una obsesa del Drarry. Confieso que esta pareja se me hace tan complicada y siniestra que me fascina en algún punto. Así que hice esto como un experimento, veremos en qué termina.

¡Besos y me dejan un review!


	2. Capitulo 2: Las razones de Snape

**Inspirado en la canción Breath of life (un soplo de vida) de Florence And the machine**

**¡Besos a Pawina! Mi beta :)**

* * *

Capitulo 2: **Las razones de Snape**

"_Raro y celestial don, el que sepa sentir y razonar al mismo tiempo"_

—**Vittorio Alfieri**

* * *

Harry fue lanzado a una habitación desconocida. Tan pronto como el señor oscuro escapo de su vista, Bellatrix desligo una risita rasposa y le miro con sus oscuros ojos divertidos, cerró la puerta frente a los ojos del niño-que-vivió con el seguro traqueteando y el brillo de un hechizo bloqueador adherido por precaución. Harry inclino la cabeza, su respiración tamborileaba inquieta. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Bellatrix ya estaba lejos se lanzo contra el pomo de la puerta, con frustración comprobó que estaba cerrada con un hechizo. Intento no entrar en pánico, regulo su respiración cerrando los ojos e inhalo lentamente. Al final de la habitación, fría e impersonal, se levantaba un ventanal con un balcón de puertas de cristal.

Observo con detenimiento la habitación en busca de algún objeto que pudiera romper cristal, la cama era amplia, similar a la que había visto en la habitación del Lord, Todo era lo suficientemente impersonal como para adivinar que no estaba habitada. Lo que adivino era la puerta del baño conducía a un lavabo elegante y modesto para tratarse de los Malfoy's, solo había una ducha, productos personales y toallas dentro de un gabinete de baño que combinaba con el negro y blanco de las baldosas. No había nada que lo ayudara a escapar. Perdiendo la calma volvió en sus pasos hacia el balcón, al acercarse pudo comprobar que el vidrio tallado era lo suficientemente grueso como para hacer inútiles a sus puños. Apretó la yema de los dedos con firmeza contra la superficie fría sintiendo el encantamiento de refuerzo fluir por el cristal.

Arrastro su mano por el cabello desordenado con frustración, había refuerzos mágicos alrededor de todo el balcón, gruño maldiciendo a Riddle, un puño descargo su pena sobre la superficie imperturbable, tras el balcón, casi burlándose de él un pétreo jardín de flora despampanante daba paso a la libertad.

Al parecer Voldemort predijo con exactitud los intentos de escapar que tendría en algún punto del período que pasaría en esa habitación. Despotrico, libero una patada de frustración al suelo; el muy idiota tenía que ser tan meticuloso y prevenido, tan desesperante. Volvió a gruñir, dejándose caer sobre el piso alfombrado de un mórbido color ceniza.

¿Qué había hecho? Aceptar un matrimonio con el asesino de sus padres, eso había hecho. Mantuvo la calma, no debía de desesperarse, sus ojos vagaron de nuevo por la habitación, había un armario al final, blanco y frio con tallados victorianos, al mirar hacia arriba notaba los dibujos de hojas secas y Vintage hechizado que rodeaban los alrededores del techo, una puerta desnuda estaba a su derecha dando paso al baño, ni siquiera había alguna chimenea con algún atizador, nada.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo la presión sobre su pecho. Ginny seguramente había sido torturada con la maldición Cruciatus, tal vez incluso se le aplicaron castigos físicos que podrían romper el pequeño cuerpo de la chica, al igual que Ron y Hermione podrían estar sufriendo. Todo por su culpa, por haber seguido a Malfoy y Snape enviado por la rabia y el deseo de venganza ¿Es que nunca nada podía salir bien? De nuevo su respiración se volvía irregular, Harry sabía que en algún momento cedería, sabía que esto lo estaba sobrepasando. Se sentía desesperado, el corazón le latía en la garganta, con las frustración que causo estragos en sus esperanzas.

"Respira, cálmate" repitió dentro de si, su cabeza parecía estar dando giros agitados con un dolor punzaba hasta su cerebro.

Se levanto solo para desparramarse sobre la cama, dispuesto a esperar el momento preciso en el que tuviera tiempo para escapar. Sus ojos fijos en la doble puerta de madera que le confinaba a las garras de Tom Riddle.

Escaparía de alguna manera, daría lucha y ganaría, ganaría como siempre.

**-BreathOfLife-**

Tom estaba complacido, no feliz, porque los sentimientos eran un estorbo para él. Lo fueron cuando fue un niño huérfano sin esperanzas, un adolescente sin nadie en que confiar o un hombre que defendía los ideales que nadie respetaba.

Tampoco los necesitaba ahora que el Ministerio mágico Ingles caía sobre sus manos ansiosas y ávidas de poder.

Lord Voldemort, ahora conocido como Tom Riddle, heredero de Slytherin se había hecho de la Inglaterra mágica con solo su astucia. Actualmente reyes de diferentes países recibirían la noticia de que el imperio de Inglaterra se había alzado de nuevo gracias al heredero de Slytherin. País que, tan decaído y dañado por los ánimos de la guerra, no pondría oposición más que algunos pocos. Tom sabia que todo estaba pasando exactamente como debían de hacerlo, las piezas estaba a su favor, tenía la fama, el titulo y los seguidores adecuados. No podía fallar.

Alguien probablemente hubiera señalado un punto en falso en su plan, la orden del Fenix, tontos rebeldes que no aceptarían un rey que había matado a muchos para sustituir lo que ellos creían un "justo sistema democrático". Pero allí era donde su carta bajo la manga jugaría a su favor. Harry Potter, un chico de solo 16 años que había sido destinado a matarlo, pero Tom esta vez había sido inteligente y con ayuda de la información valiosa de que el pequeño muchacho no era nada más que uno de sus Horrocrux todo pudo encajar finalmente con exactitud. Aquel chico que cargaba en sus hombros las esperanzas del mundo mágico y de la Orden del fénix, de todos aquellos tontos ilusos que creían podrían derrotarlo, no era más que el trofeo de su gloria.

Nada haría a la población mágica sentirse más desamparada que el hecho de que su propio héroe les traicionaría. Harry era lo suficientemente poderoso para gestar y perpetuar la línea del próximo reinado de Inglaterra, junto con la noble sangre de Salazar Slytherin alzándola en todo su orgullo de nuevo. Tom sabía que no había nadie más idóneo para compartir un enlace matrimonial con él que Harry Potter, el Lord estaba consciente de no amar a nada más que así mismo sobre todas las cosas, aquel pequeño y entrometido Gryffindor insufrible albergaba un fragmento de su alma dentro de él, en alguna parte de su cuerpo llevaba latiendo una parte del heredero de Salazar Slytherin, lo que lo hacía perfecto para ejercer el trabajo de consorte.

Era por ello que Tom se hallaba tan confiando, todo encajaba y esta vez nada se saldría de su plan. Harry Potter era suyo como lo era ahora Inglaterra.

Toquidos sonaron en la puerta de caoba y los pensamientos del Lord divagaron hasta desaparecer.

—Pase—permitió con voz ronca. El traje negro de Severus ondeo al pasar hacia el despacho de su señor, se inclino y murmuro un "Mi rey" que ahora estaban obligados a usar, la coronación seria al día siguiente frente a los ojos de todos y aunque aun no llevara el titulo, los Mortifagos ya habían empezado a mostrar su aprobación por su próximo Rey—Severus, es una grata sorpresa tenerte aquí.

Snape desdeño una mueca cuando se le permitió sentarse frente a su señor en una pomposa silla de estampado negro, el despacho de su señor en la mansión Malfoy era frio y elegante como su dueño, aunque anterior a eso hubiera sido el de Lucius Malfoy, con poca iluminación y decoración de oscura madera, la única luz provenía del ventanal de cortinas de terciopelo vino tintó y las misteriosas velas en los rincones menos perceptibles en donde Nagini solía tomar un poco de calor de las velas.

— ¿Que deseas, Severus? Muy pocas veces intentas llamar mi atención y sé que no eres dado a las charlas.

—Deseo hablar con el muchacho—pidió Severus, con seguridad en su voz susurrante. Había tenido suficiente tiempo para adaptarse a la nueva apariencia de su señor como los demás Mortifagos. Pero aun era inquietante como había recuperado su anterior apariencia, la quijada firme de ángulos elegantes, pero sus mortales ojos rojos seguían allí, recordando que tenía el suficiente poder para albergar tanta magia negra hasta el punto de que su alma se tiñera de ella.

Tom alzo una ceja, imperturbable.

— ¿Ver al chico?—pregunto con desconfianza, su voz viperina reforzando su apariencia mortal. La tensión en los hombros de Snape era palpable pero su rostro parecía inescrutable.

—Me temo que Potter es algo susceptible a los ideales que se le implantaron desde niño, si le explico debidamente mis razones tal vez ceda, solo un poco. Me veo en la necesidad de ver el que acepte debidamente su puesto… —Tom observo con detenimiento a uno de sus Mortifagos más confiables, la fuente de información que había resultado vital, sin Severus, todos sus planes hubieran caído en picada y los de Dumbledore habrían triunfado sin duda aun después de su muerte.

—Ve con él si eso lo que pretendes—acepto con desinterés—Supongo que él se tranquilizara si le convences de que todo ha sido por su bien—dejo un gesto con su pálida mano y señalo hacia la salida. Severus se inclino con respeto y se marcho. Tom lo vio marchan desinteresado, con sus pensamientos puestos aun en la coronación para el día siguiente.

Snape logro respirar ligero cuando salió de la oficina, debía tener primero el permiso de su señor para poder visitar al muchacho, de lo contrario, hubiese hecho lo posible por evitar esa sensación asfixiante cuando se estaba cerca del Lord. Camino por pasillos de Malfoy Manor con confianza intentando sacudirse los escalofríos para nada placenteros. Se encontró a algunos Mortifagos por el camino, también con Narcissa que planeaba un tanto emocionada la pomposa boda que ahora estaba organizando para nada más y nada menos que Tom Riddle y Harry Potter, los enemigos insondables más grandes que el mundo mágico hubiera conocido y además, próximos reyes de Inglaterra.

Llego hasta la puerta con impaciencia, se sintió tenso al saber que al otro lado estaba el hijo de Lily, angustiado por sus amigos y lo que estuviera pasando afuera de la mansión, desinformado e indefenso ¿Era eso un buen pago al sacrificio de su amiga? ¿De la tierna y dedicada Lily? Tomo aire para mantener su máscara fría e imperturbable, en el proceso, despejar sus dudas.

Lily hubiera preferido a su hijo vivo y con una familia que muerto por "El bien mayor"

El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse vibro bajo su mano firmemente apoyada en el pomo. Entreabrió la puerta con cuidado y por precaución empuño su varita, pero fue inevitable alarmarse cuando no vio a nadie en toda la habitación, la madera bajo unos pies descalzos gimió justo para que Severus esquivara el pedazo de madera destinado a hacerle daño.

— ¡Bastardo traidor!—bramo Harry, apareció de manera repentina detrás de la puerta. El pedazo de madera partida con astillas filosas entre las manos fue alzado de nuevo en son de amenaza—¡Asqueroso bastardo asesino!— avanzo contra Severus, con seguridad, este en vez de esquivarlo como la vez anterior le sostuvo las manos, arrebatándole el pedazo de madera que cayó sobre el piso. Snape estaba sorprendido por el asalto repentino, pero más que todo ocultamente alegre de que el chiquillo aun siguiera vivo y sano, usualmente dejarlo solo en una habitación acarreaba más desgracias que beneficios.

— ¡Cállese por Merlin!—Exclamo resentido el porcionista— ¿Podría usted escucharme antes de hacer pataletas? ¡Pudo matar a alguien con eso!

— ¡Usted mato a Dumbledore! ¡¿Por qué habría de importarme si lo mato a usted?! ¡Sucio traidor de mierda!—el chillido de Harry casi le deja sin tímpanos, el pequeño muchacho avanzo nuevamente después de haber sido empujado con brusquedad hacia atrás. Parecía tan decidido a matarlo que Severus se permitió sentir una pisca de miedo— ¡Usted lo mato y el confiaba en usted!

— ¡EL ME ORDENO QUE LO MATARA!—estallo, arto de los chillidos de su alumno, los ojos de Harry se templaron con la barbilla elevada, la anterior llama furiosa de sus iris paso a ser la vulnerable ventana hacia el alma del chico. Snape se relajo cuando Harry dio tres pasos hacia atrás—Estaba agonizando ¡Prefirió una muerte limpia y fácil a una dolorosa! ¡Me lo ordeno el mismo!

— ¿Cómo se que es verdad?—murmuro con desconfianza, el pedazo de madera balanceándose en sus manos menudas y heridas por las astillas. Severus dudo, pero al menos el chico ya no estaba alzando cualquier objeto filoso en busca de la muerte segura de alguien.

—Tendrás que depositar tu confianza en mí. ¿Quieres saber porque estás aquí y no muerto y en la lista de asuntos resueltos de Lord? Escúchame—sentencio con agrietad. Harry mordió su labio con duda, Severus vio, levemente, el fantasma de las lágrimas en los ojos parecidos a los de Lily empezar a brillar. Oh, no, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era a un chiquillo lloroso.

— ¿Como paso?—Harry intento que su tono de voz fuese regulado, su cuerpo parecía inquieto, ojos nerviosos parpadearon para no dejar salir las lagrimas, al parecer su orgullo era más grande que su pena. Severus se irguió de nuevo, arreglando con un movimiento de cabeza los mechones que se habían salido de lugar durante el forcejeo, miro hacia las inquietas manos del chico, estaban llenas de sangre, al mirar hacia el armario del fondo, efectivamente, la puerta estaba desencajada y una parte considerable arrancada a golpes.

—Déjame primero curar esas heridas—Harry no supo si fue un ofrecimiento o una orden, pero no opuso resistencia cuando el brusco toque de Snape tomo sus manos, el oscuro profesor movió limpiamente su varita. Harry vio como las astillas desaparecían en volutas de brillantina roja y las heridas se cerraban frente a sus ojos.

Harry se alejo dos pasos, inseguro de si hablar, alzo la vista y la volvió a bajar tan confundido como solo un chico de 16 años podía estarlo. La puerta seguía abierta y la leve idea de escapar paso por su mente, pero tan pronto lo pensó la puerta se cerró con un estruendo que hizo eco en la habitación.

—Escúchame bien—siseo el hombre de negro, las expresiones de Snape parecían incluso más oscuras y sombrías que antes. Harry vio atento como el mago mayor conjuro dos sillas cómodas y una mesa, se sentó al extremo opuesto del que su antiguo profesor tomo. El hombre se irguió en su asiento, tomando aire para hablar— Debido a que mis decisiones no acarearon un buen destino para la persona que amaba, tenía mi confianza puesta en Dumbledore, completa y absoluta desde el día en que te entregaron a los Dursley. Estaba ciego ante sus promesas, y trabajaba solo para él espiando al señor oscuro, enviando información casi insignificante a los Mortifagos, pero no fue plenamente hasta estos últimos días que abrí los ojos. Dumbledore estaba loco, tenía buenas intensiones, pero estaba loco. El lord desconocía de este hecho, del que tú eres su Horrocrux y pensó utilizarlo a su favor, supongo que te conto del anillo de los Gaunt ese anillo era un Horrocrux, lo destruyo de tal manera que la maldición de este cayó en él y no le importo ¡Dio su propia vida por la causa pensando que cualquier lo haría con tanta facilidad como él!

—Su mano—susurro Harry, comprendiendo de repente— ¿Estaba matándolo?

—Poco a poco, si—admitió con pesar— Fue entonces cuando empezó a revelarme todo, el día en que el Lord dejo esa marca en ti, Potter. No solo creó una conexión, dejo un pedazo de su alma dentro por equivocación. Para vencer al Lord debías matar cada uno de los Horrocrux, incluyéndote como uno de ellos, debías morir para que el también lo hiciera y la profecía no hacía más que darle peso al hecho—resoplo con agrietad, Harry sintió algo pesado caer en su estomago. La profecía desde ese punto de vista lograba tener más sentido, si él era un Horrocrux también debía de ser destruido para lograr que Voldemort cayera. Qué ironía, había estado luchando contra sí mismo, la profecía decía que ninguno viviría si el otro seguía vivo. Pero Tom Riddle estaba vivo, y no solo en Horrocrux, también dentro de él.

—Dame un momento—mascullo Harry. La información se a galopaba a montones sobre su mente cansada. Estaba paralizado, con la mente en blanco y el corazón rezumbaba en su pecho. Había pasado peores cosas en su vida ¡Pero diablos! No había sido esas estar destinado a morir no importa que, ni tampoco estar destinado a las manos de Voldemort, estar conectado de manera tan intima a un ser al que despreciaba.

Sus pasos vacilantes se dirigieron al balcón cerrado, algo latía en su pecho con desenfreno, no era su corazón. El latido de su corazón no dolía tanto, no hacía que sintiera tanta culpa y miedo al mismo tiempo de manera tan intensa.

—Sé que es difícil de entender—Severus apoyo una mano fría e impersonal sobre el hombro delgaducho del adolescente, el tono de voz regulado no expresaba ninguna emoción—Pero es algo que debes de asimilar. Pensaras que he tomado la peor decisión, pero me prometí que te mantendría a salvo y mantenerte con el Lord, ser su pareja, te mantendrá vivo más de lo que cualquier mago podría imaginar.

— ¡¿Y qué pasa con las personas que confiaban en mi?!—Bramo, alejando la mano pálida de Severus fuera de su alcance, ojos verdes latían con rencor— ¡Estarán bajo el mandato de un tirano! ¡Seguiré vivo, pero será como matarme!

—Tu madre no te hubiera querido muerto… —gruño, apretó sus dedos delgados alrededor de la mano que se había alzado en busca de lastimarlo. Harry apretó los labios y le miro con esos ojos verdes brillantes tras las gafas que lo hacía ver idéntico a James Potter en su juventud. Severus noto como la furia de Harry subió al mencionar a su madre.

— ¡No hables de ella como si supieras más de ella que yo!—Harry grito.

—Pues si lo sé. Se mucho de ella, se que amaba los viernes por la tarde y que su materia favorita era Encantamientos. Fui su mejor amigo ¡Se que te amaba, que ella no hubiese querido, ni por un segundo, que el hijo que adoraba muriera solo por las alucinaciones de un lunático!—Severus estaba en su límite, tanto como para gritar todo lo que guardaba tras capas de indiferencia y años de luto, nunca fue bueno para soportar mocosos insolentes y el leve parecido que Harry podría tener con Lily no jugaba suficiente peso con el parecido pasmoso que James Potter tenia con su hijo—¡Te casaras con el Lord y vivirás como su consorte! ¡Lo quieras o no! ¡En tres días, Potter! Me importa muy poco las personas que confiaban en que un niño de 16 años les salvara, con suerte, el Lord limpiara esta sociedad de tontos incompetentes. Hasta el día de tu boda, Potter.

Severus giro, y con los nudillos apretados cerró la puerta con un estruendoso portazo y el sonido del hechizo de cerradura impactando contra la madera.

Harry no replico, ni grito, solo se mantuvo apenas de pie con sus ojos fijos en la puerta por donde Snape había marchado. Puestas las razones, resultaba solo un poco más complicado señalar a Snape con plena confianza de que él tenía la culpa de todo.

**-BreathOfLife-**

Malfoy apretó los dedos entre su cabello rubio platino mientras se hundía en su aburrimiento matutino. Bellatrix tatareaba al otro lado de la habitación con sus ojos negros fijos en el techo.

—Es solo un mestizo ¿Por qué un Lord oscuro querría casarse con la mitad de un sangre pura?—Draco barbullo, Narcissa envió una mirada resignada a su hijo al alzarla de los pergaminos. Había tarjetas de boda por allí, diseños de arreglos florales y pequeñas notas de medidas para trajes. La mujer rubia iba a replicar, pero la voz arrastrada de Bellatrix se le adelanto.

— ¡El Lord puede casarse con quien quiera!—exclamo, presionando los hombros de Draco hacia abajo, el chico se sobresalto. Bella rio, tatareo con su voz discordante—Su sangre es pura ¡Del mismo Salazar Slytherin! ¿Qué es la sangre de una nacida de Muggles contra ello? ¡Nada! Potter podría ser una nacido de Muggles como su tonta madre y nada importaría, es de mi señor quien se habla, tonto sobrino.

Draco no podía creer que una excusa con tales fundamentos y tan malas referencias podría convencer a alguien, busco la mirada de su madre para encontrar aprobación. Gruño entre murmullos, agradecido no estar tan ciego, el Lord podría ser la misma reencarnación de Merlín y no lograría purificar la sangre impura de Potter. El chico era rebeldía en toda su extensión, todo lo que Draco odiaba, tonto, desalineado, desafiante y dueño de unos ojos verdes lo suficiente agradables como para hundirte en sus encantos.

También debía de admitir que su molestia por la próxima boda no nacía solo de la sangre mestiza que corría en las venas del niño que vivió, le desgarraba el orgullo el simple hecho de saber que el Lord había sido lo suficientemente inteligente, como él no pudo serlo, para someter a Potter, aquel chico de miradas fieras y esmeraldas que guardaban las vivas emociones de un estúpido adolescente. La sensación de que el Señor oscuro tendría esos sonrosados labios de donde manaban ácidos insultos hacia su persona era por demás irritante.

—Tonterías, Potter es solo un idiota.

—Oh, ¡Calla, Draco!—exclamo Narcissa, sus lindos ojos teñidos en enfado—Pronto, Potter será el consorte del Lord, sin mencionar que el Lord será nuestro rey ¡Debes respetar a alguien que será tu próximo gobernante!—ella se puso de pie, arrastrando el vestido de encaje que con orgullo lucia— Harry Potter será el consorte de Thomas Marvolo Riddle, nuestro rey, nuestro Lord y nuestra lealtad será recompensada con muchas más cosas que la libertad de tu padre, Dragón.

Bellatrix pareció encantada con el discurso de su hermana menor, porque reboto en su asiento puesto en el espacioso estudio de Narcissa y rio como tan solo ella podría hacerlo.

—Potter un Rey—gruño con voz áspera Draco, no pudo evitar pensar en ese tonto Gryffindor ocupando un trono, con esa sonrisita de niño bueno y porte de león—El Lord esta demente.

— ¡Niño idiota!—Bramo Bella, sus pequeñas manos se alzaron junto con su varita en un movimiento brusco que pretendía ser una maldición cortante.

—Bellatrix, ¡Por Merlín!—Exclamo Narcissa—Recato, cariño—musito con voz suave, la morena imito fanfarronear de la voz delicada de su hermana—Debo de llevar estos diseños a un costurero, por ahora solo no intenten matarse. En su sangre corre la misma sangre de los Black, intenten conectarla y… tantear terreno.

Draco gruño con hastió en su honorable puesto en el sillón central, Bellatrix hizo algo parecido, tirada en el piso con su vestido de encajes negros esponjosos alrededor de ella luciendo como toda una niña malcriada podría lucir.

Narcissa los ignoro y enfilo hacia la salida, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en vez de estar rebajándose a ser niñera de dos niños mimados.

**-BreathOfLife-**

Las sabanas estaban frescas, Harry había visto el sol siendo tirado hacia el horizonte por largas horas yaciendo sobre ellas. No tenía ánimos para seguir luchando por ahora, no había forma de escapar y tal como las horas los sucesos habían caído sobre el de manera alarmante. Un elfo pequeño y tembloroso, dejó en algún punto de la noche un plato de cena caliente en la mesa conjurada que había dejado Snape, la pequeña criatura temblorosa se inclino frente a él.

—El Lord ha ordenado que el joven amo Harry Potter tome un baño y luego cene, Dodo tiene que supervisar al joven futuro señor— Harry apretó los labios, sintiendo una desazón en su pecho. Oh, ahora él creía que concebiría todo lo que pasara por su cabeza, se dio la vuelta con hastió, si el Lord creía que Harry era una mascota a la que podía manejar con tanta facilidad estaba desacertado en ello, oyó al elfo refunfuñar—El amo señor Tom me ha dicho que usted se resistiría, así que el amo señor ha dado permiso a Dodo para obligarlo.

—¿Pero qué…?—Harry oyó un chasquido justo cuando repentinamente era jalado de la cama, se sintió tan desconcertado que pudo percatarse de que el elfo lo estaba levitando hacia el baño cuando comprobó que no podía evitar su lenta marcha hasta la puerta, la bañera ya se estaba llenando cuando fue empujado hacia ella. Las burbujas flotaban junto a él en una pequeña danza que parecía burlesca, Potter se removió en el aire refunfuñándose sobre elfos idiotas. El elfo domestico lo miro, con sus ojos de color amarillo despiertos y, con una parsimonia que parecía casi tenebrosa, chasqueo los dedos—No te atre- ¡Ahhh!

El agua tibia se desbordo de las orillas de porcelana, Harry se acurruco con la ropa empapada pegada a la piel y los lentes húmedos cayeron por el puente de su nariz pequeña. El elfo parecía saber lo que hacía, chasqueo los dedos de nuevo, lo despojo de la ropa que junto con sus lentes enfilo alegremente hasta la cómoda del baño, las sales y el cepillo de baño también se levantaron de su sitio para llegar hasta Harry, la sales se agitaron, cayendo en chapoteos alegres dentro del agua, el cepillo se limito a sacar la mugre de la piel, Harry aspiro los olores del baño y se relajo, el elfo sonrió, una sonrisa parecida a la de Dobby cuando recibió un calcetín y su libertad. La pequeña criaturita tarareo alegre y con lentitud dirigió todos los accesorios de baño hacia la bañera, ellos enfilaron sobre el aire para empezar a hacer sus respectivas funciones sin ninguna ayuda más que la magia, una vez listo, el pijama fue dejado en la cómoda junto con los lentes.

—Dodo dejara su ropa aquí, señor joven señor—sonrió con alegría, sus orejas puntiagudas alzándose con diversión—Dodo estará esperándolo en la habitación señor—Harry suspiro, recargo su mejilla en la fría porcelana de la bañera ¿Cómo se suponía que escapara de allí? Nadie parecía presto a ayudarle y se veía incapacitado para utilizar sus propios medios. Cuando el agua enfrió busco la toalla, se seco y sin mirar hacia el espejo se puso el pijama y los lentes. Dodo lo esperaba con una sonrisa y la comida aun caliente sobre la cama—Que tenga una buena cena señor—la pequeña criaturita se inclino, su sonrisita picaresca fue dirigida hacia él antes de desaparecer.

La comida lucia apetitosa, Harry tenía hambre. Considero que tal vez la carne de apariencia apetitosa podría tener veneno, no, Voldemort lo necesitaba vivo. Tomo el primer bocado con lentitud, los siguientes siguieron prestos, saboreando con euforia la comida, cuando termino, bajo el peso de su estomago lleno, el sueño pareció llevárselo de nuevo a tomar una profunda siesta.

**-BreathOfLife-**

Era la tercera o cuarta vez que Harry despertaba sintiendo que olvidaba algo, la calma superficial se agito cuando abrió los ojos. Esta vez no fue un elfo domestico quien le devolvió la mirada, era mujer de profundos ojos color miel y severo porte, sus mirada le recordó a McGonagall, llevaba una túnica color violeta y sus manos cruzadas sobre el regazo. Dos chicas con uniforme estaban sumisamente ubicadas detrás de ella cargando ropa entre sus brazos delgados y una pequeña caja de lindos tallados, más allá, Harry pudo reconocer su baúl flotar tranquilamente a por su espera.

—Ha tardado en despertar—la vieja bruja dijo, ella hizo un gesto adusto hacia la criada de la derecha que le entrego la ropa sin mirarla a los ojos, Harry sentó sobre las colchas aun aturdido—Me llamo Annabell, soy su ama de llaves; a partir de ahora soy la encargada de administrar su tiempo y cumplir sus caprichos, tanto como enseñarle los protocolos. Estas dos chicas son sus criadas—ellas se inclinaron, aun sumisas colocadas en su lugar. Harry parpadeo aun sintiendo que no entendía por completo la situación cuando Annabell dejo sobre la cama el traje blanco que la criada había proporcionado—El lord nos envió para que le preparemos, le arreglaremos para la ceremonia.

— ¿Que ceremonia? —Harry logro tartamudear.

La bruja le miro con sus severos ojos color chocolate casi a punto de bufar—Para la coronación por supuesto, usted es el prometido de nuestro señor, hoy será su coronación y como futuro consorte debe estar presente para efectuar los debidos protocolos, por lo tanto mañana todo estará listo para efectuar las ceremonias nupciales.

Harry se recordó enseguida el porqué seguía allí, sus amigos estaban en peligro, así tanto como Ginny y era probable algunos más cercanos de Hogwarts. Voldemort le había prometido su libertad y protección si se accedía a casarse. "Es por ellos" se dijo, mientras la mujer de cabal silencio esperaba una respuesta concreta por su parte, tenía todo el porte de una sangre pura, en cambio las dos chicas restantes parecían sumisas, casi atemorizadas de que se les reprendiera por un paso en falso y Harry se atrevía a señalarlas como hijas de Muggle. En el brazo derecho de cada una había una marca hecha en hierro caliente, el símbolo de la casa de Salazar Slytherin

Harry alzo la vista con la garganta seca— ¿Puedo bañarme por mi mismo?—dijo, con voz rasposa—Seria incomodo que alguien más lo hiciera por mí.

La vieja bruja desdeño una mueca molesta. Pero parecía satisfecha con la cooperación del chico.

—De acuerdo, esperemos aquí y tendremos los preparativos listos para cuando regrese.

Harry asintió, bajo la mirada filosa de la bruja camino hasta el baño, aun envuelto en su pequeño capullo de aturdimiento no lograba asimilar por completo que ocurría. Lanzo las mismas sales que el elfo de la noche pasada había echado a la bañera y se hundió en el agua tibia cuando estuvo cargada hasta el borde. Para su sorpresa el cepillo de baño volvió a volar hasta él para rasparle la espalda y la esponja chapoteo alegremente para ayudarlo a tallar su cuerpo. Con el agua hasta la nariz intento, nuevamente, no caer en la desesperación. Estaba en sus manos la vida de sus amigos, tenía el privilegio de decidir y con el Lord nadie nunca tuvo opción a replica. Podría salir de esta, jaloneaba los cabellos empapados, inhalando tembloroso convencido de que encontraría una manera de salirse con la suya.

El suave chapoteo del agua sonó cuando abandono la bañera, con ropa interior limpia y una bata de baño cubriéndolo celosamente regreso a la habitación, la fría mirada del ama de llaves le recibió.

—Muy bien—ella barbullo, sin aliento pero con gracia—Esther, Vivian.—las criadas se inclinaron con respeto, su extrema sumisión parecía un chiste, ambas se adelantaron hacia Harry para quitarle la bata y dejarle en paños menores, con rapidez incorporaron el traje formal blanco y dorado, acompañado de una túnica y una capa a juego. Annabell observo con ojos meticulosos cada movimiento, sus ariscos ojos prestaron particular atención desde las botas de tacón ligero a el traje cerrado de botones de oro. La chica más bajita empujo levemente a Harry hacia el tocador, donde moldearon a duras penas su cabello para colocarle una fina aureola de plata. Harry no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué significaba cuando la ama de llaves apareció en el reflejo del espejo para espantar de sus hombros las inexistentes volutas de polvo del impecable traje y arreglar la aureola en un ángulo distinto.

—Significa pureza—ella explico, movió su varita para perfumar el traje con cuidado —Es el símbolo de que usted pronto pertenecerá a la realeza y que será desposado cuando aun es virgen—Ella hizo señas de nuevo a una criada, la tímida muchacha se acerco con la caja en las manos, Annabell la inspecciono y con ojo crítico la abrió, una fina alianza de color negro brillante descansaba sobre el acolchonado del cofre—Y esto—ella explico, mientras el anillo era colocado en el dedo anular de Harry—Es el símbolo de su compromiso.

Harry observo el brillante anillo color cobalto resaltar en su pálida mano, con aprehensión comprobó su peso y suspiro sobre la superficie resplandeciente. En el espejo un jovencito de ropajes elegantes y un dulce rostro de mirada ingenua se reflejaba. Harry se dijo que él habría podio ser uno de aquellos personajes sobrios y hermosos que se mostraban en los cuadros de Hogwarts, pero el simple hecho de que sus ojos parecieran no tener ninguna expresión le restaba gracia a su belleza.

—Ya es hora—él suspiro. Annabell estuvo de acuerdo.

La puerta se abrió unos minutos después, Severus entro, con su rostro pétreo sin una sola expresión, no parecía feliz de estar allí.

— Soy el encargado de escoltarlo.

Annabell asintió, choco las palmas con elegancia para retirar a las chicas que se inclinaron con respeto y enfilaron a la salida, tan calladas como siempre.

Severus se tomo el tiempo de admirar a Harry mientras Annabell se retiraba, el chico parecía decaído, pero su apariencia superficial parecía el digno consorte de un rey.

—Procura no hacer nada estúpido, mantente callado y se respetuoso cuando el lord te hable. No fijes la vista mucho en las personas, habrá caras conocidas—el dijo con voz agria.

Harry lo miro al rostro, Snape no parecía querer estar allí para entregar a Harry de aquella manera, exhibiéndolo como un trofeo de guerra sin la mayor consideración.

— ¿Donde será la coronación?— Harry pregunto, sin muchos ánimos de saber en realidad.

—En el antiguo palacio de los Reyes—Severus ofreció su brazo para Harry, él le miro con ojos molestos pero acepto resignado—Supongo que no sabes de ello, había una monarquía mucho antes del Ministerio. Decían ser predecesores de Merlín. La mejor casta de magos sangre pura jamás vistos. Te daré tres consejos, Potter. No hagas enojar al Lord, si es posible que te veas feliz, hazlo y si el lord pide algo de ti, tranquilo, no te humillara, es demasiado orgulloso como para tratar mal algo de su propiedad.

—No soy de su propiedad—Harry gruño.

—La alianza en tu mano dice otra cosa, y la conexión que ha puesto en ti. Puede controlarte desde el lugar donde en que este, estas tan unido a él que si tuvieras un cuchillo en las manos no podrías cortarle la yugular, y cuando el matrimonio esté listo, créeme, no será amor, pero sentirás tanta devoción por él como cualquiera que estuviese enamorado.—el tono duro de Snape le golpeo la esperanzas con crueldad. Severus estuvo al tanto, porque se enderezo con su porte indiferente y rostro inexpresivo. Lo guio fuera de la habitación, pasearon por los pasillos hasta llegar a un saloncito de fiesta y sin mirar atrás Severus echo polvos flu en la chimenea gritando "Royal Palace"

**-BreathOfLife-**

Fue como un borrón, un muy amargo borrón de imágenes y sensaciones agobiantes. Al salir de la chimenea entraron a otro salón, solo que más grande, adorando de cuadros sentados erguidos y orgullosos de las coronas y joyas que los engalanaban, había cortinas de seda y muebles finos con lámparas de araña decorando el techo de finos acabados a juego con la imponente chimenea de mármol.

Severus lo apresuro entre pasillos y personas desconocidas que se inclinaban con respeto y temor en sus ojos sumisos, todos parecían criados, con una marca hecha de hierro caliente en el brazo derecho. Pasillos y ventanas que mostraban jardines esplendorosos, puertas gigantes, rosales hermosos. Y a pesar de la belleza del lugar la inquietud de Harry crecía a cada segundo, oía los murmullos de los invitados zumbar cada vez más alto.

Al llegar al salón, rostros serios se presentaron ante él, diferentes dialectos le saludaban con respeto, magos y brujas de vestimentas exóticas, con vestidos victorianos y galas elegantes de época. Había pocos niños, pero eran tan o más estirados que sus padres, el lugar parecía una iglesia, una capilla integrada o algo por el estilo, estaba tan bien decorada como el resto del palacio.

—Hay tantas personas—Harry balbuceo en voz baja.

—Debe haberla—fue lo único que Severus respondió, él lo entrego sobre el altar, en una silla a la derecha del trono. Nervioso, Harry busco caras conocidas sentado en su lugar, atino a alguna, Percy estaba sentado en una de los asientos más lejanos donde se suponía estaban los trabajadores del disuelto Ministerio. Bellatrix lestrange y su esposo estaban en las primeras filas, junto con Malfoy y su madre, ambas mujeres sonreían. También había alumnos de Hogwarts, de todas las casas y edades disponibles encantados por las exquisiteces y sus privilegios, tan ajenos a lo que significaba que Tom Riddle gobernara Inglaterra.

Las trompetas sonaron.

Harry pensó que se veía ridículo ataviado con la capa y las vestimentas de la corona. Había sacerdotes de la dogma dominando la ceremonia, mientras él se mostraba callado y sumiso los magos aclamaban a su próximo rey.

Se iniciaron los juramentos, lealtad al país, lealtad al pueblo, simples protocolos que Harry ignoro por su propia salud, ojala hubiera podio gritarle, pero sus labios parecía sellados. Quiso tanto parar esa farsa. Voldemort estaba consiguiendo lo que quería y él, el gran Harry Potter, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, solo podía estar allí, sentado y humillado.

Se purifico la corona y se terminaron las promesas al pueblo. Riddle se veía imponente, no lo podía negar. Sus ojos rojos brillaban por la victoria y las vestimentas le resaltaban el encanto que su apariencia humana tenia.

La corona ascendió entre las manos de obispo mago, la poso en la cabeza de Tom y en ese preciso momento Thomas Riddle se convirtió en el máximo gobernante de Inglaterra.

El encargado de la ceremonia presento al nuevo gobernante, con su voz pausada hablo firme:

—He aquí al Rey Thomas, heredero de la noble casa Slytherin, sangre pura y soberano de todo lo que toque el sol de la sagrada Inglaterra.—Harry se sorprendió cuando un hombre de uniforme lo levanto de su asiento y lo llevo hasta al lado del Lord oscuro, frente a todas aquellas personas de aires pomposos y sonrisas regocijadas no supo que expresión mantener—He aquí a su prometido, Harry James Potter, próximo consorte de la sangrada corona británica.—presento el obispo, y con su voz anciana clamo.— ¡Salve el Rey!

— ¡Salve el Rey Thomas, viva la corona inglesa, viva su prometido y los herederos por porvenir!—clamaron por protocolo, las manos de Harry temblaban, se sentía sucio, se sentía asqueado y tan intranquilo. Tom le tomo la mano con una enguantada, su pétreo rostro sin sentimientos le miro fijamente.

—No tiembles— le gruño al oído. Harry asintió, pensó en Hermione, Ron y Ginny. Solo ellos tres, solo el valor de sus vidas frente a algo tan insignificante como lo que vivía.

Fue en ese momento, tal vez, en el que el-niño-que-vivió comprendió que no podría escapar de aquella realidad. Nunca más, él ya era de Riddle y nada ni nadie cambiaria eso.

* * *

**Notas:**

Oh si, hola. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de agrado. No puedo extenderme mucho esta vez pero espero no se hayan olvidado de este pequeño fic. Si les apetece, revisen una linda pagina de Facebook que e hecho se llama I Love BottomHarry :)

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

Si, pienso en la religión Católica (o algo muy parecido, no lo se) como dogma para los magos. Resulta que muchas de sus costumbres son muy parecidas a las cristianas (Bautizo por ejemplo). Hace pensar también el hecho de que J.k es Católica. Esto solo por hacer mención como complemento, nunca habrá una inclusión muy abierta hacia el tema para evitar aquellos a los que les desagrada. Sé que suena loco, pero es posible. También se debe a que no me imaginaba la coronación de otra manera que no fuera la manera cristiana. Pido perdón si a alguien le desagrado.

* * *

**Respuesta a anónimos:**

**Moonclock Hanzel ( **Gracias cariño, te daría toda una carta de lo mucho que me encanto tu review, pero de nuevo mi tiempo es corto ¿Te parece si te digo todo lo maravillosa que eres por PM? xD** )**

**Sheil ( **Muchas gracias por tu review ¡He aquí el cap! xD **)**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Capítulo 3: Adversidades

**Inspirado ****en ****la ****canción ****Breath ****of****l ife ****(un ****soplo ****de ****vida) ****de ****Florence ****And ****the ****machine**

Si encuentran a mis betas, mándenlas por correo.

* * *

Capítulo 3: **Adversidades**

"_Nada __hay __más __admirable __y __heroico, __que __sacar __valor __del __seno __mismo __de __las __desgracias ,__y __revivir __con __cada __golpe __que __debiera __darnos __muerte__"_

—**Louis-Antoine****Caraccioli**

Las fiestas no debían ser, con necesidad, del agrado de todos. Harry recuerda aun observar con los labios temblorosos y los latidos de su corazón desesperanzado los miles de rostros pedantes que celebraron ese día el ascenso del Lord oscuro al trono de la sagrada Inglaterra. No entendió, a pesar de saber la causa y las razones, por la cual todas esas personas ignoraron el sufrimiento de muchos otros solo para complacer sus convicciones.

Esa noche Harry durmió con las adversidades, el llanto y el amargo sonido de la soledad, como un silencio afilado que no perdona a nadie. Solo, en una habitación que no conocía e inseguro de su futuro. Annabell lo despertó el día siguiente con una lista de quehaceres. Estaban en Royal Palace, y su habitación ahora era distinta a la de Malfoy Manor, era grande, elegante, y demasiado ostentosa para su comodidad, así que durmió poco y se encontró en la mañana cansado y sin ánimo de levantarse.

—Es la hora de levantarse, señor.

—¿Qué hora es?—masculló, ojos somnolientos parpadearon inquietos. Se estiro con un gran bostezo antes de oír la voz de la ama de llaves, las risas de Esther y Vivian sonaron lejanas, Annabell las reprendió enseguida con su voz autoritaria y Harry se dio la vuelta en la cama mullida aun cansado por todas aquellas emociones del día anterior.

No era la torre de Gryffindor, no era la casa de los Dursley; Y nada había sido un sueño.

—Son cinco minutos para las seis de la mañana—Annabell gruño, sus manos jalaron las sabanas que cubrían a Harry hasta la nariz —Los reyes no esperan, joven. Hoy tiene una agenda apretada, debe estar a tiempo para el desayuno, probarse su traje matrimonial y aprender el protocolo justo para mañana.

—No quiero—las manos pálidas de Harry jalaron de nuevo la mantas, con los ojos cerrados volvió a acurrucarse de una manera que provoco que las mucamas volvieran a reír como chiquillas divertidas.

—Callen ya—reprendió Annabell. Su tono era molesto—Joven, tiene muchas responsabilidades por cumplir. Su alteza lo espera ya en la sala y llevamos siete minutos de retraso.

—No quiero—balbuceó, sus pestañas adormiladas parpadearon con pereza, en el fondo, también había un resquicio de negación.

A pesar de que la ama de llaves no replicó de vuelta Harry saltó de la cama agitado cuando algo frio le rozó su pierna izquierda por debajo de las sabanas.

—_**Las crías no deberían dormir tanto**_—Nagini negó con su cabeza balanceándose en total reprobación a la conducta de Harry. Este se aparto tanto pudo del cuerpo pesado de la serpiente gigante que se deslizo entre las sabanas aun cálidas mientras barbullaba seseante —_**Al menos no mis crías, las hace lentas y tan perezosas, no se desarrollan bien para tener más crías...**_

—¿¡Desde cuando esta ella aquí?!—el chillidó de Harry hizo pitar los oídos de Annabell, ella hizo una leve mueca que agitó sus labios.

— Vino con nosotros—respondió impasible, sus firmes ojos fríos sin ninguna expresión en particular— El lord... el rey—ella se corrigió enseguida—...su alteza piensa que es una buena idea que ambos interactúen.

—_**Es una completa mentira, no dejo siquiera que me acercara a ti antes de la coronación. Vine por mí misma, Tom es una cría con ideas estúpidas en su cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo... **__—_barbulló Nagini, su frio cuerpo escamoso de colores brillantes se enrosco en la pierna de Harry hasta llegar a su hombro y apoyar su pesada cabeza en él, la lengua bífida probó el aire cerca del cuello del chico —_**Pero tu hueles muy bien, tendrás buenos hijos, tu y mi Thomas comparten mucho en verdad**__— _canturreó— _**Serán una magnifica pareja.**_

—_**Lamento estar en desacuerdo**__—_Harry gruñó a secas, sus fríos ojos esmeraldas se estrecharon disgustados, acompañados del rencor en su voz menuda—_**El asesino de mis padres nunca podría ser la persona con la que comparta la vida.**_

Casi pudo ver la expresión contrariada en el rostro serpentino de Nagini, pero solo al ser un animal Harry se dijo que era imposible. Prefirió separar de si a la serpiente y ponerse de pie, su expresión enfada delataba todo lo que pudiera sentir por ella. Las mucamas curiosearon con sus ojos grandes sobre el hombro de la ama de llaves mientras Harry y la serpiente intercambiaban un dialogo de siseos y chasquidos afilados que no parecía ir por el camino de una charla amena.

—Me bañare solo— Harry bramó, antes de que Annabell tomara el camino hacia el baño junto con él, ella asintió con un suspiro cascarrabias entre los labios arrugados.

—Malcriado y caprichoso—la ama de llaves murmuro entre dientes—Perfecto para el Rey.

—_**Huelo tu rabia**__— _Nagini serpenteó detrás del chico, su voz filosa era suave a los oídos de Harry —_**y la creo lógica, pero te aseguro que mi Tom podrá cumplir todas las expectativas que propongas.**_

El gruñido exasperado de Harry le siguió a los pasos apresurados, para cuando estuvo en el baño y tuvo la oportunidad de cerrar la puerta Nagini ya se había deslizado dentro junto a él. El Gryffindor la miró enfadado, sus mejillas pálidas estaban rojas debido a la rabia.

—¿Podrías dejar de seguirme?— Se escurrió de la puerta y enterró su cabeza en el hueco entre sus piernas débiles por las emociones—_**Me siento mal**__—_Balbuceó aterrado.

—_**Pues hueles bien**_—, la serpiente desestimo—_**Solo un poco de miedo, pero no debes temer, ahora Tom te protegerá y no habrá nadie que pueda hacerte daño.**_

Las manos de Harry se apretaron de los bordes de su pijama arrugado, Nagini notó que esos ojos verdes la miraron con un tinte disgustado, tan impotente e incapaz de actuar a favor de su actual estado más que seguir los aparentes caprichos del Rey. Con un suspiro incomodo Harry se puso de pie y lleno la bañera con jabón y agua, Nagini lo vio atenta hasta que él volteó y la miró con una inmutabilidad disgustada.

—_**Me bañare**_—sentenció el chico, parecía como si una verdad absoluta se ocultaba tras esa declaración.

Nagini se enrolló alrededor de sí misma y siseó un sonido que parecía de acuerdo.

—_**No me desnudare si sigues allí**_—Harry gruñó exasperado.

—_**Pues yo no me iré de aquí**_— Nagini respondió, sin vacilar.

—_**Odio a las serpientes**_— bramó con rabia, Nagini levanto su pesada cabeza y lo miró con atención.

—_**En verdad no lo creo, si bien no me equivoco liberaste a una amiga mía hace tiempo de su prisión, una boa**_— la pitón se enrosco sobre sí misma con una especie de satisfacción guiando sus movimientos—_**Creo que debe estar muy agradecida.**_

Harry se despojó de su pijama y ya casi con un pie dentro del agua recordó la serpiente del zoológico que había liberado hace seis años atrás.

—¿La conoces? Pensé que iba a ir a Brasil—el agua estaba tibia y olorosa al momento en que Harry se hundió en ella, sus pies tocaban el filo de la bañera, al mover sus dedos chapoteaban en el agua. Se dio cuenta que el baño era mucho más espacioso que el de la anterior habitación en Malfoy Manor, estaba decorado con tachaduras de oro esparcidas por los bordes de las paredes y un tapizado luminoso, la bañera era pequeña y mimosa, pero estaba situada justo en medio de la habitación lo que la hacía lucir más grande e intimidante el resto de la habitación.

Alrededor de Harry había una ventana con cortinas pesadas, un tocador blanco con especias y fragancias guardada en miles de cofrecitos decorados estaba dispuesto frente a la bañera, con su pequeño e inmaculado juego de muebles e incluso un armario que Harry presumía vacio se extendía por toda una pared, una mesita elegante de madera estaba justo al lado de la bañera, repleta de toallas perfumadas y un cofre con trufas de chocolate repartidas uniformemente, también había una gigantesca lámpara de cristal coronando el cielo abovedado, hechizado para mostrar enredaderas de rosas enroscándose en el techo hasta los pilares que se curvaban alrededor de una ducha ostentosa. Con el ceño fruncido, Harry volvió su rostro a Nagini.

—_**Somos amigas ya lo dije**_—, fue lo único que a serpiente dio por respuesta.

— _**¿Como sabes que fui yo quien la rescato?**_—Harry dudó, levantó el flequillo de su frente y con la esponja talló sus brazos.

—_**Él te describió, dijo que eras muy amigable, un pequeño niñito con una cicatriz de rayo, dijo que tuvieron una charla muy entretenida**_— las escamas sonaron contra las baldosas, sin voltear, Harry supo que Nagini se movía de un lugar a otro.

Harry frunció el ceño sin creer una palabra, sus ojos se estrecharon descontentos y volteó para encontrarse a Nagini enroscada al grifo.

—_**Utilizo flequillo, ella no vio mi cicatriz, y mucho menos hablamos, ella solo asintió y me dio señas. ¿Cómo sabes de la Boa?**_

Harry tenia los labios apretados y un mal sabor de boca, Nagini solo se molesto en mirarlo con sus ojos fríos sin emitir un solo silbido.

—_**En verdad eres muy inteligente**_— dijo al cabo de unos segundos, se giró y con la punta de su cola logro abrir la puerta a pesar de estar cerrada— _**Soy feliz de que seas mi nueva cría, Harry Potter.**_

Harry estaba seguro de que odiaba a las serpientes.

**-BreathOfLife-**

El comedor informal de Royal Palace era amplio y elegante, el diseño pulcro y los grandes candelabros se lucían por la estancia, un gran ventanal panorámico de marco victoriano al final de comedor dejaba ver los jardines coloridos y una discreta puerta que se suponía conectaba con la cocina, yacía a la izquierda, armoniosa con la decoración. La mesa era amplia, de madera tallada y manteles exquisitos, pero solo dos platos estaban dispuestos lo que hacía ver el lugar demasiado grande y silencioso. Aun no entendía porque tenía que comer con Riddle, todo había estado bien mientras comía solo en la habitación.

Un puesto ya estaba ocupado por Tom, sus ojos rojos se encontraron con los de Harry apenas llegó escoltado por Annabell, las mucamas se retiraron con una inclinación cortes.

Los ojos rojos lo recorrieron con atención sin ninguna emoción en ellos, Harry suponía que debía de verse presentable, tal como el día anterior lo perfumaron y vistieron con meticulosidad, llevaba una túnica azul que le resaltaba la cadera y su cabello apenas había podido ser domado. Tom dejó de mirarlo para volver a unos papeles sobre la mesa, su desayuno estaba abandonado a un lado.

—Llegas tarde—solo le dijo. Harry frunció el ceño malhumorado, sus dedos inquietos apretaron la túnica a los costados, el pantalón le apretaba las pantorrillas y era demasiado rígido para caminar con comodidad. Tom volvió a levantar los ojos de los pergaminos un poco después—¿Es acaso que no piensas sentarte?

Harry arrugó los labios y barbulló rumbo a la mesa, para su disgusto el plato puesto para él estaba justo a un lado del puesto de Riddle, con el ceño fruncido espero a que el desayuno apareciera en el plato, había tostadas, frutas y aperitivos ligeros que acompañaban al vino, sin ánimos para comer pincho un poco de la carne adornada en trozos.

No pudo evitar mirar a el hombre junto a él de reojo, llevaba una túnica abierta que mostraba el pegado conjunto elegante que le hacía recordar el siglo XIX, Harry noto que fruncía el ceño rígido al leer algo que le disgustaba y que un leve movimiento en la comisura de su labio delataba la satisfacción de sus planes, se sentaba recto e imponente con sus manos apretadas sobre el mantel y su rostro atractivo inexpresivo, ni un momento sus ojos voltearon a ver a Harry el cual se encontró cada vez más atento a los gestos del antiguo Lord.

—Agradecería si dejaras de mirarme—la voz profunda exaltó a Harry, aparto la mirada con prisa y, como si fuese cosa de haber roto una ley, se tensó en el asiento sin volver a tocar su comida. Sintió los ojos de Riddle sobre él, Harry no sabía porque se sentía avergonzado de ser atrapado, el hombre era el mismo Voldemort al que se había enfrentado toda su adolescencia y aun así se sentía como si fuera una persona distinta solo por tener otro rostro y una voz más profunda— La ama de llaves ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo, o tal vez sea que siempre estabas andrajoso cada vez que te veía.

—No hay necesidad de que busques un tema de conversación—gruñó Harry, enfrentó su mirada con la de Tom y al segundo se arrepintió por el acto de osadía, los iris rojos eran imperturbables, sin un rastro de duda ni piedad—N-no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Ni tampoco deseo hacerlo.

—Preferiría decidir yo cuando tenemos o no que hablar. Sé que quieres respuestas— seseó entre dientes con voz firme, Riddle dejo los pergaminos a un lado y miró con intensidad a Harry, sus ojos le recordaban a los de Nagini, fríos, sin sentimientos, siempre fijos en sus movimientos—, entonces… pregunta.

Harry no dejo doblegarse a pesar de que algo de su ánimo se acobardó, sabía que era un juego, que Tom realmente no le respondería con honestidad, pero nada perdería con intentar—¿Dónde está mi varita?

Riddle chasqueó la lengua, como si estuviese decepciona de Harry por no haber preguntado algo más trascendental.

—Esta guarda en un sitio seguro, te será permitido usarla tan pronto se haya consumado el ritual de matrimonio—explicó con petulancia.

—¿Hogwarts?

—A salvo—respondió tajante.

—¿La orden del Fenix?

—Neutralizada.

Harry decidió arriesgarse un poco más.

—¿Cómo es que Nagini sabe sobre la Boa constrictor que salve cuando tenía diez años?

Tom entrecerró los ojos, sus manos tomaron el vino y le dio un fuerte trago a la copa, como si las preguntas de Harry no le importaran, el momento en el que Harry iba a hablar de nuevo la voz fuerte del Rey lo interrumpió.

— Yo se lo dije, aunque debí suponer que soltaría su legua —, aseguró con el fantasma de una mueca amarga.

—¡¿Y cómo es que tú lo sabes?!—Harry alzó la voz y se puso de pie, se veía enojado cuando Tom volvió a mirarlo, un brillo refulgía en su mirada.

—Quería comprobar que todo lo que dijo Severus era verdad—le dio otro trago al vino—Leí todos tus recuerdos apenas llegaste a Malfoy Manor, solo tome precauciones.

Harry no podía creer que hablara con tanta tranquilidad sobre leer su mente, abuso de que estuviera indefenso y rebusco en todos los aspectos de su vida con tanto descaro, le asusto el que ahora era un libro abierto para el hombre frente a él, ya conocía su vida, entera, sin restricciones, tal vez incluso sus manías y las fobias tontas. Era una ofensa que ni siquiera Harry podía soportar.

Tom no vio venir el momento en que Harry tomó su copa y la lanzo sobre él, el vino le escurrió en el rostro como un chapuzón de agua fría, Harry no se acobardo cuando Tom embozó una expresión tétrica y se puso de pie, se mostró imponente por su altura y su cuerpo más corpulento. No se acobardó incluso en el momento en que le tomó la mano y le jalo hacia el pecho firme con brusquedad.

—Espero que seas consciente de lo que acabas de hacer—Tom murmuró, su aliento chocó contra el rostro de Harry junto con el olor a vino. Las manos de Tom apretaron las muñecas de Harry.

— Le he lanzado vino a un estúpido cobarde en la cara, eso hice—Harry se extraño de que Tom no respondiera a su ofensa con alguna agresión física, el solo apretó más el agarre de sus muñecas y estrecho sus ojos maliciosos.

—Escucha muy bien, mocoso—Tom acercó su rostro enfadado al de Harry, el ceño firme fruncido y su barbilla cuadrada tensa, la magia oscura en sus ojos rojos bailaba sin pudor alguno, casi rozando la conexión que Riddle había puesto entre Harry y él. La imagen hizo a Harry tragar saliva en busca de desaparecer el nudo en su garganta— Ríndete ahora, no podrás escapar de este castillo o de mi. Ahora eres mío, me perteneces y no podrás siquiera poner un pie fuera de aquí sin que yo lo quiera, ni siquiera siendo mí Horrocrux tendré reparos en castigarte, Potter. Solo te necesito vivo, como tú a tus amigos ¿Recuerdas a tus amigos? Están en las mazmorras, esperan que seas obediente para que los dejes vivir— algo parecido a una sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de Tom, pero era de esas sonrisas que al contrario de resaltar sus facciones solo le hacían ver más tétrico —¿O es que ya no te importa si les arrebato sus patéticas vidas?

Harry boqueó, incapaz de pensar una respuesta inteligente. Muy dentro de él quería gritar sandeces en la cara del Tom, pero la repentina imagen de los chicos maltratados bastaba como para rebajar sus ánimos, la conexión vibraba, inquieta e intensa, Harry casi podía sentir la furia que provenía de Tom.

—¡Esta bien! Seré obediente— gritó, el miedo le sobrevino solo en pensar en Hermione, Ron y Ginny. Riddle no tenía compasión, Harry sabía que no vacilaría en matar a alguno por placer, Tom tenía el control en esta situación y solo mantenía a sus amigos vivos para que él no diera más problemas. Riddle lo soltó, pero el brillo de sus ojos estremeció a Harry.

— Su majestad—Severus saludo en la entrada del comedor, ni Harry ni Tom se enteraron de cuánto tiempo llevaba Snape allí. El hombre de negro les miro impasible, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Harry sabia que maquinaba el posible escenario que dejara con un aspecto tan lamentable al terco chico que vivió y a Tom con el resto de vino en sus ropas—Espero no interrumpir nada importante— Severus camino hasta la mesa, sus ojos analizaron el cabello revuelto de Harry y su expresión aterrada.

—Severus—Tom saludó con voz rígida, Harry cabeceó sin mirarlo mientras Tom se aplicaba un hechizo para limpiar sus ropas manchadas de vino.

—Estoy aquí para llevar a Harry, le enseñaran los protocolos para mañana y Nacissa quiere tenerlo antes del almuerzo para retocar el traje.

El chico casi pudo suspirar aliviado.

Tom pareció dudar por un momento, pero su impecable expresión de desinterés suplanto la duda enseguida.

— Adelante.

—Su majestad—Severus se inclino como despido, Harry huyó tras él sin siquiera mirar hacia Tom un segundo más.

**-BreathOfLife-**

—Los salones estan hacia allá—Harry señalo el pasillo anterior, estaba seguro que hacía tres giros habían cambiado su dirección.

—Lo sé, Potter—Gruñó Snape.

—Pero, vamos con la señora Malfoy, las chimeneas están…

—Esa sería una muy buena observación—Resaltó Severus, con aire agrio— Si nuestro destino fuese Malfoy Manor y no sus mazmorras.

—Pero pensé…—Harry tartamudeó, aun confundido.

—Pues pensó mal, no sería la primera vez—Snape, al cabo de un poco tiempo ocupado en bajar escaleras, gruñó. Bajaron por un pasillo oscuro y tan estrecho como húmedo, con un leve tropezón Harry confirmo que las escaleras eran resbalosas. En un momento llegaron hasta una pared que sellaba el paso, Severus tomo una capa roñida y oscura que colgaba de una estaca enterrada entre dos bloques de piedra en la pared, estaba sucia pero disimularía el ropaje ostentoso que Harry llevaba.

—¿Por qué vamos a las mazmorras?—inquirió el adolescente apenas Snape hizo complicado movimiento con su varita sobre la pared, los bloques de piedra crujieron y con lentitud cayeron uno a uno.

—Mantente callado—gruñó Snape, una de sus largas manos agachó con fuerza la cabeza de Harry—y no muestres el rostro.

Una vez que todos los ladrillos se derrumbaron, tres Mortifagos de rango muy bajo dieron un paso al frente para verificar quienes eran, apenas vieron a Snape sus rostros se volvieron de la más enfermiza palidez, ambos se apartaron sin siquiera contemplarlo para que Snape y el extraño acompañante pasaran. Por su parte Harry examino todo con una extraña dedicación, el lugar era tan húmedo con el pasillo que habían recorrido, pero a Harry le daba la sensación de que eran edificios diferentes, pasó el hueco de la pared pegado Snape y con la cabeza enterrada en su propio pecho, apenas pudo girar lo posible para ver como uno de los bloques volvía a su lugar de nuevo, el hueco se reparo solo.

Eran calabozos a los que había entrado, con grandes barrotes reforzados y celdas húmedas, sin siquiera catres o algún consuelo para el frio. Con terror, Harry descubrió varias figuras temblorosas acurrucadas en los rincones de las celdas, de aquellos bultos flacuchos y sucios solo se podía ver sus ojos, brillantes de temor.

Llegaron luego a una segunda estancia, donde no había ningún guardia en vigilia, Snape volvió a hacer otra floritura con la varita y el pesado candado que cerraba la puerta de hierro grueso se abrió con un suave sonido. Una vez estuvieron adentro Severus le permitió que se descubriera el rostro.

—¿Estamos aun en Royal Palace?—preguntó Harry, aun un poco aturdido.

—No—contestó con sequedad. La mueca de confusión de Harry le obligo a continuar—En la antigüedad los Malfoys eran nobles muy cercanos a los Reyes, que no te extrañe encontrar pasadizos por todo el castillo que lleguen de forma inexplicable a casas de Sangre limpias. Ese pasadizo—señaló hacía afuera—, es uno de los favoritos del Lord, no pienses si quiera en utilizarlo de nuevo. Estamos en los calabozos de los Malfoy, y se supone que tú nunca pisaste este lugar. ¿Entendiste?

Harry frunció el ceño, mientras se daba cuenta por primera vez que estaban en una sala circunstancialmente más pequeña que la anterior, esta tenía las celdas juntas, formaban un círculo rodeado de magia que hubiese sido peligroso para los debilitados presidiarios de afuera.

—Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Snape no respondió, solo señaló tres bultos acomodados en los catres suaves y de sabanas limpias, Harry los reconoció enseguida.

—¡Ginny!— la pelirroja despertó sobresaltada por el gritó de Harry. Al voltearse, Ginny lo miró con ojos llorosos, rojos por el llanto y la preocupación, su ojo estaba inflamado y la piel aun parecía maltratada con suaves cardenales que pronto curarían, pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de Harry—Tu cabello—el chico boqueó por unos momentos—Esta…corto.

La chica pasó sus dedos por su cabello de forma ausente, la larga cabellera de Ginny ahora solo llegaba a su nuca como una dispareja maraña de pelo que se veía rasposo y sin brillo. Eso acentuaba sus ojeras y la palidez que tenia, aun moretones oscuros resaltaban en algunos lugares de su cuerpo y sus ojos marrones apagados, ni una sonrisa o bienvenida.

—Harry—ella susurró. Intento levantarse, pero una cadena fruncida a su tobillo se lo prohibió—Harry—sollozó, sus manos se alzaron en busca de los brazos del chico, que apretado a las rejas no podía alcanzarla.

—¡Déjame entrar!—Harry intentó flaquear los barrotes sólidos, reforzados con magia y artilugios oscuros. Snape, con una mueca y poca convicción, se negó.

—Hago mucho con dejar que los veas—expresó de manera desdeñosa— El Lord nos mataría a ambos.

El cerebro de Harry maquino rápido, Ginny estaba al otro lado, la mujer que amaba se hallaba indefensa y maltratada, torturada. Él debía hacer algo ¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo convencer a Snape?

—¡Yo seré tu Rey! —Bramó, con una voz demasiado débil para lo que predicaba—¡Soy el consorte de tu Rey! ¡Déjame entrar! ¡Maldita sea!

Snape bufó, sus oscuros ojos cetrinos se entornaron con algo parecido a la curiosidad y con un chirrido de dientes que le erizó la piel abrió la puerta de la celda.

Harry tropezó con sus propios pies antes de poder alcanzar a Ginny y hundirla en sus brazos, la chica sollozó, apretó sus puños al pecho de Harry y se recargo en él como el único consuelo de sus esperanzas rotas.

—Fueron ellos—repetía como un mantra, rota y desvencijada—Fueron ellos, ellos lo hicieron. Mortifagos… si no fuese sido por el Felix Felicis estaríamos muertos. Harry, Harry, nos maldijeron después que te vimos…dijeron que—sollozó—, dijeron que nos matarían—Ella se aferró más, Harry la sostuvo entre sus brazos, incapaz de decirle algo que la consolara, él mismo aun no podía poner su mente en orden—Nos trajeron aquí, el-ellos… dicen cosas… ellos… Dicen que Dumbledore está muerto, han cortado mi cabello, nos torturaron… dijeron que Bill, que Bill había…

Harry la cayó, beso su frente y la volvió a mantener en su pecho, Ginny no dejo de llorar.

—¿Es cierto?—ella volvió a sollozar—Dumbledore…

—Si—respondió con voz rota—Esta muerto.

Esa vez Ginny no lloró, sus ojos vidriosos se mantuvieron inmóviles, casi como si no pudiera procesarlo. Un sonido extraño sonó a la derecha. Harry vio por el rabillo de ojo un bulto removerse en el catre que estaba en la celda contigua.

—¿Harry?

Era Hermione, ella lucia mucho mejor que Ginny, compartía el catre con una persona tapada de pies a cabeza con las sabanas. Harry supo que era Ron, era lo más seguro que ambos hubieran luchado con uñas y dientes para estar en la misma celda. Pero, como Ginny, no se había librado de los grilletes.

—Harry, Oh, Dios. Estas bien ¿Escaparemos?—Hermione se apretó a los barrotes que chisporrotearon por los artilugios, ella no lo notó como tampoco notó a Snape—¿Cómo has conseguido huir? Me alegra tanto verte. Ron lo dijo muchas veces, que vendrías a recatarnos y que nos iríamos de aquí, pero no quise creerle. Me da tanto gusto haber estado equivocada…

—Hermione—Ella lo noto enseguida, tenía seis años junto a Harry y sabia lo que esos ojos decían—No vine aquí para escapar.

Ginny se tensó en sus brazos, Harry la sintió deslizarse lejos de él, lento.

—Pero… —Susurró Ginny.

—Es la única forma—Harry arrugo el ceño, incapaz de llorar o hacer otra cosa, el tacto de Ginny le había dejado un calidez que ya añoraba—Yo… hice un trato con él. Ustedes vivirán si yo… le obedezco.

—No puedes rendirte—una voz ronca se alzó más atrás de Hermione. Ron estaba sentado sobre el catre, había más heridas en su piel de lo que Harry recordaba. Una chispa en su mirada hablaba de esperanzas, convicciones—Tu nunca te rindes, él no puede ganar. ¿Es lo que Dumbledore hubiese querido?

—No, no es lo que él querría.

—Entonces es verdad—Hermione dejó de presionar los barrotes, sus hombros temblaron y un lamento salió de sus labios—Dumbledore está muerto.

—Sí, lo está—Harry afirmó— Y ahora mi única manera de ayudarlos es obedecer, estarán vivos si yo estoy aquí para que así sea. No quiero que hablen de honor, o de Dumbledore, o de la Orden. Esta guerra—suspiró—,ya se gano, y no ganamos nosotros.

—¡Eres Harry Potter!—Ron bramó, colérico—¡No puedes perder frente a él!

Harry negó, sus ojos tristes apenas miraron a Ron.

—No funciona así, Ron.

—Es hora de irnos—Snape anunció. Ginny, Ron y Hermione voltearon hacia él con el rostro pétreo, como si fuese un fantasma.

—Profesor… —Hermione mantuvo su boca en una amplia abertura.

—Parece que han visto un fantasma—Se quejó—Cierren la boca, vámonos, Potter.

—Nosotros creíamos… que usted era un mortifago—susurro Hermione, casi avergonzada.

—Creyeron bien—gruñó—Potter está aquí para decirles en qué condiciones están, no pueden huir, ni lamentarse, desde ahora solo les toca recibir con gusto lo que venga a sus manos. Aprecien que, su querido amigo ha dado su libertad para mantenerlos vivos. Una vez sea la boda del Rey, serán libres.

—¿Boda?—Ron masculló, una sonrisa burlona le cruzó el rostro—¿Quién es la afortunada novia?

Hubo un largo silencio, debido a la cabeza cabizbaja los tres supieron cual era el tipo de obediencia que Harry estaba dando a cambio por ellos.

—¡Pero Harry tu no…!

—¡Es Voldemort! —Ron bramó, colérico. Era la primera vez que decía el nombre, sin miedo, sin dudas—¡¿Cómo puedes casarte con él?! ¡Asesino a tus-!

—A mis padres, ¡Lo sé!—Harry se puso de pie y exclamó, sus puños cerrados y el rostro lleno de dolor—Diablos que lo sé, Ron. Pero tengo que… él no descansara hasta lograrlo. Soy parte… de él.

—Harry, Dumbledore lo dijo. Que sean parecidos no significa que sean iguales… recuérdalo—la voz sensata de Hermione habló, ella lucia consoladora— No puedes rendirte, él no puede ganar… Harry…

—¡Soy su Horrocrux , Hermione! ¡Es por eso que hablo con las serpientes, que lo oigo en mis sueños, es por eso que se lo que piensa! Esta… ¡Esta dentro de mí!—bajó la voz, casi como si algo le hubiera golpeado en seco—Yo… no tengo opciones. No los perderé también a ustedes.

Ni Hermione, ni Ginny, ni Ron se atrevieron a decir algo más. Sus rostros pasmados parecieron eternos, mientras Harry se ponía de pie y se marchaba de la celda de Ginny.

—Debemos irnos—Snape lo esperaba al otro lado de la celda, aun abierta. Su rostro inexpresivo y la postura recta, Harry volteó y camino hacia él, cabizbajo.

—¡Harry!—una voz ligera gritó antes de que lograra traspasar la puerta, era Ginny, no parecía tan rezagada como antes—Si lo haces, si te unes a él. Nos habrás traicionado ¿Me oyes? ¡Serás uno de ellos!

A pesar del dolor que le atravesó rl pecho, Harry no la miró a los ojos, ni siquiera le respondió. A pesar de que sabía que Ginny tenía la esperanza de que el cambiara de opinión. Tal vez esas esperanzas se rompieron cuando Harry y Severus salieron de la estancia después de cerrar la puerta de su celda.

Esta vez no abrieron de nuevo el pasadizo, Snape lo encamino hasta unas escaleras que llevaban directo a un pasillo interior de Malfoy Manor, desapareció la capa que cubría a Harry con magia antes de que alguien lo viera entrar al lugar.

Harry aun tenía los gritos de Ginny clavados en los oídos.

—Lo que sea por tu amante ¿No es así Potter?—le dijo Severus, sin parar de caminar.

—Ginny no es mi amante, es mí-

—¿Novia?—chasqueó—No, Potter. Ella ya no es tu novia ¿Ves ese anillo que llevas en él dedo? Ha pertenecido a la familia real por siglos, y ahora te pertenece a ti. No te he llevado a allá para que saludaras a tus amigos, solo tontos inocentes como ustedes lo pensarían así. Te lleve allí para que cayeras en cuenta de tu posición, de verdad no puedes huir de esto. Admito que no es lo mejor, pero estas vivo, tendrás un lugar seguro donde vivir y una familia. Solo te pido que te resignes, será más fácil así.

Harry no respondió, por un segundo el tenso silencio ocupo las escaleras previas al salón de Malfoy Manor.

—No pretendo que esto sea fácil, Snape—negó—Pero no me rendiré, no hasta probar hasta la última opción.

Severus negó, lo empujo al salón con algo en su rostro parecido al disgusto. Fueron recibidos por Narcissa que les ofreció té, aun sumergida en un montón de preparativos para la boda.

**-BreathOfLife-**

Más que un castigo, Draco sabía que para su madre organizar una boda de tal magnitud era un grato regalo, en aquellos dos días las flores y decoraciones estuvieron a la orden del día en Malfoy Manor, una cantidad de personajes bullía en el lugar para estimar los gastos, las telas, la comida, el alcohol y una infinidad de otras cosas con las que Draco probablemente no congeniaría.

Fue testigo como su madre camino de un lugar a otro previendo los más mínimos detalles, ella misma diseño los vestidos y entrevisto a los decoradores. No había un solo aspecto de aquella retorcida boda digna de las ironías que Draco no hubiera visto que su madre no hubiera cubierto.

Con ese disgusto en la boca de su estomago Draco vio como Potter entro esa mañana, casi vacilante, al salón de Malfoy Manor. El chico entró velado por la alta figura de Snape, que aceptó los saludos de Narcissa y se sentó, al contrario de la calma que Severus presentaba en su semblante, Potter lucia inquieto, jalaba la manga de su túnica cada cuanto podía, mordía su labio inferior y en el momento en que Narcissa lo llamo para que subiera al escabel para que se probara una túnica, Potter casi rebotó en su asiento.

Era extraño ver al proclamado chiquillo de oro nervioso, subió al escabel con torpeza y se mantuvo jorobado sobre su propia figura, uno de los confeccionista que la Señora Malfoy contrato no vacilo en corregir la postura de Harry con las manos ni de regañarle por temblar.

Draco podría decir que ese fue el momento en que más divertido se sintió.

La túnica que Harry se media, en cuestión solo eran partes de una, era blanca, pero tenía bordados dorados y unas pesadas partes de tela roja le cubrían la cintura y parte de los brazos, la forma no era adivinable, había demasiadas partes dispersar para siquiera tener una idea de cómo sería el resultado final.

Una vez los costureros tuvieron las medidas necesarias abandonaron a Harry por unos instantes, las varitas se alzaron para unir cada pieza y por un largo tiempo, Harry estuvo libre de moverse.

—Esto es incomodo—habló consigo mismo.

Narcissa, que había logrado escucharlo, frunció el ceño.

—Es necesario—apremió— Ningún consorte de este país se vestirá como un vulgar corriente, menos uno que se case con nuestro Rey.

Harry arrugó las facciones, más no replico. La risa de Draco apenas se escuchó en la habitación, velada por los cuchicheos de los costureros.

—Vamos Potter, ¿Dirás ahora que le tienes miedo a las agujas?

Para sorpresa de Draco, Harry no mordió el anzuelo, el chico solo hizo un gesto sin darle importancia y se volteó. Una vez Narcissa y Harry volvieron a ser abordados por los costureros, Severus volteó hacia Draco con el ceño fruncido.

—Deberías cuidar tu lengua—le regaño—Es al consorte quien tienes allí, el de tu Rey, Draco.

—Creo que no han parado de repetírmelo en esto días, _Severus_—Draco respondió, su voz venenosa—Pero aun Potter sigue siendo un sangre sucia. El que el Lord lo quiera como Puta no quiere decir que-

—¡Cállate!—Bramó Snape, pero fue tan bajo que nadie a parte de ellos lo escucho.—¿Sabes lo que él Lord haría si te oye? Mantén tu boca cerrada si no quieres parar muerto por su causa.

Draco ni siquiera le dio importancia.

Tuvieron que pasar dos horas para que las túnicas estuviesen listas, cuando Harry pregunto si él era el único que usaría túnicas especiales para la ceremonia, Narcissa le informo que las túnicas de su majestad Tom ya estaban listas desde hace tiempo. El resto de la mañana la señora Malfoy se encargo en instruirlo sobre la ceremonia, los modales que requería y todas las reglas de etiqueta.

Le aviso que tendría que efectuar un ritual de enlace, los detalles ya estaban en su habitación, a la espera de que los leyera. Le enseño como debería comportarse, en qué posición comería, desde que lado de Riddle caminaría, cuando utilizaría cada túnica y como se debería comportar.

En total eran tres túnicas, una para la ceremonia de purificación previa al matrimonio, otra para el altar y una para la recepción. Todas con detalles tan ínfimos que Harry no sabría distinguir adecuadamente una sobre la otra. Para cuando se hizo la hora del almuerzo Harry estaba mareado y quizás un poco más inquieto que antes, no servía para ello el que Malfoy se burlara de él cada que tropezaba o tartamudeaba un poco mientras practicaba el protocolo.

Harry no recordaba haberse sentido tan cansado en mucho tiempo.

**-BreathOfLife-**

Debido a cuestiones de comodidad (hasta ahora, Harry pensaba que esa palabra no cavia en la vida de los sangre limpia) Severus y Harry acompañaron a Narcissa y Draco en el almuerzo. La comida fue tan elegante como Harry esperaba, pero al menos no tuvo que volver a Royal Palace para soportar la mirada pesada de Riddle sobre sus hombros, todo era mejor a eso, incluso tener a Narcissa Malfoy al tanto de sus modales y dando correcciones a cada mal giro de la cuchara o utilizar el tenedor que no era adecuado para la ensalda.

Después de todo eso, Harry estaba exhausto. Llegó a Royal Palace junto a Snape, esta vez por la chimenea, Harry estaba dispuesto a darse un buen baño y luego irse a dormir para fingir, como el resto de los días, que nada había cambiado. Sus planes se vieron derrumbados al salir de la chimenea, en un cómodo sofá, Tom Riddle esperaba con cierto aire impaciente. Vivian y Esther, las siempre sumisas mucamas, esperaban detrás de él con cierto aire de inquietud.

—Mi rey— la capa de Severus hizo un sonido susurrante cuando él hombre se inclinó. Harry no lo imitó.

Aun no estaba listo para enfrentarse de nuevo a Tom, el accidente del vino era aun reciente, y para el temperamento de Riddle, aquello aun debía tenerle furioso. El brillo venenoso en esos ojos rojos se lo confirmaron, Tom iba a vengarse, Harry se sorprendió temiendo por ello.

—Puedes retirarte Severus, necesito hablar con mi prometido—los dedos delgados del Rey traquetearon en el posa manos de su asiento, lento, casi anticipantes.

Harry le hubiera tomado de un brazo a Snape para rogarle se quedara, si el terror no le hubiese petrificado con tanta facilidad. Por el rabillo del ojo logró ver como Vivián y Esther se removían incomodas en su lugar.

En un segundo, Tom se puso de pie.

Harry sintió que toda la sangre que sostenía su cuerpo se esfumaba de improvisto a penas Riddle se acercó hasta él, con pasos lentos, calculados, sus ojos filosos recorriéndolo con verdadera atención, él extendió un brazo hasta la mejilla de Harry y con sumo cuidado acaricio su mandíbula, Harry respingo.

—Mi pequeño travieso— una sonrisa oscura cubrió el rostro de Tom y Harry, con los pelos de punta, no tuvo fuerzas para siquiera musitar alguna respuesta ingeniosa—Al parecer no eres tan fácil de domar, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de dar problemas?—gruñó—¿Matar a tus amigos? ¿Quemar Hogwarts frente a tus ojos? Dímelo— la mueca que antes se había hecho pasar por una sonrisa ahora solo era un expresión sombría, su voz suave sonaba como una fría canción de pesadillas —Estoy seguro que puedo destruir cada cosa que tenga más mínimo aprecio en esta tierra. Oh, tal vez es eso, quieres algo... vamos dilo, todo lo que pidas serán ordenes en este palacio—los suaves dedos en su barbilla de incrustaron de improvisto— ¡¿Es así como dejaras de ser un mocoso malcriado?!

El tono de voz de Riddle crecía cada vez más, era francamente aterrador si eras aquella persona que Tom tenía asida del brazo y a la que gritaba, con su tenor ronco violento para el oído. A pesar de ello Harry logró encontrar palabras.

—No me voy a rendir, nunca, Voldemort.

Eso solo hizo crecer la rabia de Tom, porque soltó a Harry de un tirón haciéndolo tropezar y caer en la silla donde antes había estado sentado. Con cierto aire oscuro en sus ojos, tomó el brazo derecho de una de las mucamas de Harry, la chica gritó aterrada, sin dudar, derramo amargas lagrimas en un quejosos rogar por su vida.

—Mírala, Potter— siseó Riddle, la varita que había torturado a Ginny ya estaba en ristre en sus manos. Vivian apenas podía sostenerse de pie, sus gritos pedían clemencia. Tom alzó el brazo de la muchacha, un marca hecha a fuego resaltaba sobre la piel blanca—_**Su brazo derecho tiene una marca, la has visto antes. Ella es hija de Muggles, todos los hijos de Muggles ahora son sirvientes ¡Una escoria que puedo matar si me es conveniente! Tienen una marca mágica que los encadena a sus propietarios ¿Lo ves? Ella ya perdió sus esperanzas, aunque, tal vez no quiera morir...**_

La varita de Tom acarició la yugular de Vivian, que sollozaba temblorosa, las menudas suplicas de Esther también se escuchaban de fondo.

Algo en Harry se rompió, lento, como un vaso viejo que de repente se encontró con su límite.

—_**Ya basta... ¡Lo sé! ¡Sé que no tengo escapatoria! ¡Sé que no vas a permitir que huya! ¡LO SÉ! ¿Estás feliz, Tom? ¡LO SÉ!**_— Harry apretó sus brazos alrededor de su propia figura temblorosa, por primera vez se permitió colapsar frente a su enemigo, intento no llorar, pero las lagrimas gruesas traspasaron sus parpados sin mayor problema mientras se hacia un ovillo en las silla— Ya basta, por favor, ya basta.

Tom se irguió, satisfecho, soltó a la mucama sin delicadezas. La chica cayó sobre la alfombra, aun llorando y aterrada, Esther se apresuro a ayudarla a ponerse de pie y calmarla. Ambas no se atrevieron a mirar a Tom ni por un segundo.

—Retírense— Tom apuntó a la puerta con expresión rígida, las dos mucamas obedecieron, una de ellas aun sollozaba.

Harry tenía dolor de cabeza, sus oídos pitaban y la creciente desesperanza en su pecho se había vuelto una realidad que ahora desgarraba su pecho a carne viva. Intento oponerse, intento armarse de valor y luchar. Pero fue tan difícil mantenerse de pie, siquiera erigir sus convicciones sin sentirse inseguro y desprotegido.

Algo en el fondo de su mente jalo el sufrimiento, lo envió a lo más profundo de sus olvidos, el cálido toque de dos brazos estrechándolo contra un cuerpo entrañable le sobrevino. Era Tom, regulando todos sus miedos y su terror a través de su conexión. Harry lo encontró reconfortante, nada de qué preocuparse, nada de que temer.

—Solo ríndete, Harry— los brazos de Tom no lo estrechaban con cariño, era más bien una reafirmación, la imposición de su victoria. El fuerte control que lo mantendría quietó, pero al mismo tiempo protegido y a gusto. Harry finalmente entendió lo que Nagini había dicho aquella mañana.

Tom lo protegería, no lo amaría, jamás llegaría a sentir aprecio por él. Pero lo mimaría por ser suyo, le daría todos los cuidados y lo llenaría de sus caprichos esperando que a cambio Harry le diera su respeto y vida. Pero Harry no cedería, su terquedad lo ayudaría a escalar en busca de esperanzas.

Riddle había ganado la batalla, pero Harry ganaría la guerra así dejara su sangre y vida en ella.

**-BreathOfLife-**

La siguiente mañana encontró a Harry despierto, ese día el paseo de los nacidos de Muggles por los pasillos era abrumador, se podían oír los decoradores en el jardín y las órdenes de las amas de llaves a pesar de que, según Snape, donde Harry se encontraba era el ala privada de Royal Palace, reservada por tradición para la familia real. Era el día en que todo empezaría, la lucha que se había propuesto no solo implicaba su paciencia, si no su ingenio.

Annabell toco a la puerta, como mera formalidad.

Si moría en el intento, lo haría aun con la convicción de volver a ser libre.

Entonces Annabell entró a la habitación.

* * *

**Notas:**

Me han dado ganas de vivir en un Palacio, eso de describir todo perfectamente me hace desearlo, aunque amo hacerlo porque quiero reflejar esa exacta imagen de mi cabeza. No sé si lo logre, pero quiero dejar ese velo de Glamour que cubre al asunto de las monarquías y dejar ver todo ese protocolo por el que tienen que pasar cada día, aunque sinceramente es exasperante investigar todo eso. Un dato interesante es saber que hay 28 coronas aun en este mundo que ejercen.

Quiero aclarar también que estoy utilizando a Annabell como una representación de todo lo que Harry odia en su estadía en el palacio, ella es una sangre limpia que tiene como subordinadas a las hijas de Muggles, estirada y estricta, es como el simbolismo de lo que Tom está imponiendo en su nueva sociedad. En realidad está inspirada en una de mis maestras del primaria, pero al contrario de Annabell ella era simpatiquísima.

* * *

**Respuesta a Anónimos:**

**Guest ( **Es una gran felicidad para mí que te guste :D Toma un pastel, dulce.** )**

**Linzu ( **No llores mi vida. Mira, aquí está la actu. Esa boda ya cas está acercándose. Te mando besos. **)**

**Momo (**Como ves, si lo seguiré. Tengo fama de no actualizar muy seguido por nunca dejo un fic, y si lo dejo es para mejorarlo y subirlo luego. Asi que no te preocupes, pero consigue un reloj de arena porque tardo. Gracias por tu paciencia**)**

**Guest2 (**Gracias, yo adoro escribir y que me digan que soy algo buena me pone muy feliz. Gracias también por tu review y tu apoyo**)**

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia!**

**Mis betas tomaron un barco a Hawái (u otro destino inesperado) y no me lo dijeron, así que si encuentran un error avísenme. **


	4. Capítulo 4: Boda de sangre

**-Inspirado en la canción Breath of life (un soplo de vida) de Florence And The Machine**

**Advertencia del capítulo: **Non-con(?), mención de uso de sustancia estupefacientes, matrimonio forzado.

**Gracias a Scarlett O'Haram por Betear este capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: **Boda de sangre

"_Callar y quemarse es el castigo más grande que nos podemos echar encima"_

_**-Federico García Lorca, Bodas de sangre. **_

Harry odiaba las bodas, se daba por enterado en aquel momento, porque era él quien se casaría. El estresante zumbido de las charlas fuera del salón le provocaban dolor de cabeza, había practicado cuando menos diez veces los mismos versos y rituales, entre el frenesí, los costureros tomaban medidas para terminar la última túnica que sería utilizada en la recepción, no había probado bocado en todo el día al igual que Annabell y Narcissa, ambas mujeres eran las responsables de tenerlo en contaste movimiento, de salón en salón, ensayando rituales y probando túnicas.

—De esta copa beberé y seré uno contigo. De este lazo me mantendré durante toda mi vida, para que de esta forma-

—¡Para que, así!—Annabell le corrigió, con gesto enfadado arregló la posición del brazo de Harry— Para que, así, nuestra sangre y carne sea una ¿Es muy difícil aprenderlo?

El grupo de cohibidos costureros corearon un "No"

Harry resopló.

—¿Podemos acabar con esto?

—No hasta que lo aprendas bien—Narcissa, junto a él, señalaba todos los desperfectos de la túnica al modista principal, ella frunció el ceño cuando le miró a la cara— Santo Merlín, ¿No dormiste en toda la noche? Tienes ojeras horrendas, deberemos usar maquillaje para ocultar todo esto.

Harry iba a protestar, pero el costurero lo pinchó en el hombro.

Comprendió entonces a la perfección aquella metáfora de "La gota que derramó el vaso"

—_**¡Maldita sea! ¡¿No puedes mantener esa aguja donde va?!**_

El confesionista y uno de sus asistentes retrocedieron atónitos, lo miraron con grandes ojos incrédulos. El que Harry Potter hablara pársel era un pequeño rumor que todos creían era sensacionalismo de la presa y los chismes; ahora podían darse cuenta de su error mientras veían a Harry tomar una respiración lenta y serenarse.

—Prosigan, y no usaré maquillaje.

—Es necesar-

—No usaré maquillaje—Harry expresó con firmeza, sus ojos serios y cansados—Usa hechizos o lo que te guste más, pero no utilizaré maquillaje.

Narcissa no estaba de acuerdo, lo decía su expresión, suspiró resignada y con un gesto de sus manos delgadas despacho a los modistas y a Annabell.

—Trae unos bocadillos y el desayuno del Señor Potter—Annabell se inclinó ante la orden con un "Si, Lady", tardaría mucho más que un par de minutos consciente de que lo que deseaba la Señora Malfoy era una charla privada. Harry dejó la copa con la que practicó el ritual sobre una mesa, con una expresión de circunstancias Narcissa le ofreció un espacio en el sillón donde estaba sentada y él lo aceptó— Tenía 16 el día en que me comprometieron con Lucius, mi esposo. Yo lo despreciaba más de lo que te podrías llegar a imaginar, pero todavía así, me casé con él.

—No comprendo—la suave voz confusa de Harry emitió un susurró.

Narcissa le sonrió, como si fuera obvio lo que trataba de decir.

—Dentro del círculo más cercano, sabemos que no te casas por placer, Potter— Narcissa apretó las manos de su regazo mientras hablaba con un tono de voz suave e indulgente—Eres terco, pero muy leal, ahora sólo intentas proteger a los que están a tu alcance y esta es la única forma. Sé lo que es tener un matrimonio sin amor, lo viví largos años—La expresión confundida de Harry hizo sonreír a Narcissa— Me refiero a que comprendo tu situación. Tú, yo y muchos otros estamos conscientes de que no tienes salida, luchar será inútil y te lastimara, sólo...—ella lucía como una madre afligida, tal vez se compadecía debido a que su hijo tenía la misma edad y lo podía ver reflejado en él pero Harry nunca lo sabría con certeza—, si empiezas a abrirte a este nuevo tipo de vida, podrías hacer llevadera tu estancia con el Lord. No tienes que pelear, aquí está todo lo que necesitas.

La mano en el regazo de Narcissa se había desplazado hasta las de Harry, su apretón cálido lo hizo sentir como si fuera a romper a llorar en cualquier momento. Desde que despertó en aquella mazmorra tres días atrás todas las personas y entes con los que se topó, le alentaron para que se rindiera, con voces acongojadas, empáticos y consientes de lo que era mejor para él, ¿Era si quiera _lo mejor para él?_ Harry quería luchar, pero la insistente vocecita que apoyaba a todas esas personas le preguntaba si no era más sencillo claudicar y dejar que todo pasara con total normalidad.

—¿Usted logró amar a su esposo?—intentando desplazar la conversación Harry deslizó sus manos del agarre de la mujer.

Annabell llegó en ese momento cargada de aperitivos en una bandeja y dos sirvientes con charolas y vino. La sonrisa de Narcissa le respondió por ella, atenta y testaruda, la añoranza de volver a ver a su esposo brillaba en ella.

—La comida está lista—Annabell dispuso la comida apetitosa en mesas pequeñas transformadas de dos rodetes de hilos. Harry aspiró el suave aroma de la sopa y los pasteles con el estómago tan vacío que se le hacía agua la boca—, pero antes de ella repetiremos una vez más el ritual.

Empezaba a guardar un profundo rencor por su ama de llaves.

**-BreathOfLife-**

Royal Palace nunca se vio tan ajetreado, el hecho de que la restauración del palacio no estuviese completo disminuía el espacio y la adecuada organización, se habían torcido muchas tradiciones en el proceso de coronación y boda, Severus recordaba haber pasado un verano entero de su adolescencia con la nariz enterada en un libro de historia antigua de los reyes británicos cuyas muchas reglas y antiguas etiquetas se estaban obviando con descaro en su actualidad.

Las tradiciones de los reyes mágicos eran diferentes a las Muggles, estaban teñidas de misticismo y pureza, llenas de detalles velados de historia y leyendas milenarias acontecidas por la misma mano de la magia. Particularmente no culpaba a Thomas Riddle por la supresión de ellas, todo se había presentado como un plan elaborado que debía desarrollarse con prisa. Había magia en las coronaciones, no en las banales Muggles de aquellas pocas castas que servían las interminables dinastías de magos regentes, en su mayoría los supremos lideres Muggles siempre fueron los servidores de sus contrapartes mágicas que, en vista de necesidad por mantener el secreto de la magia frente a los No Mágicos, fungían de sustitutos.

Una excepción había sido Inglaterra años después de ser derrocada la Familia Real, los sustitos se habían hecho con el prestigio mientras en el Mundo Mágico se establecía un Ministerio. Eso cambiaba con la llegada de Thomas Riddle, la corona sagrada sobre la cabeza de un legitimo hijo de Inglaterra sometía a millones de magos bajo su brazo, el hacerse de ese poder no fue fácil ni siquiera para el Señor Oscuro, desde que los magos se habían alzado sobre "El bastardo último rey" y sus infames actos, la corona y Royal Palace habían sido resguardados por criaturas oscuras, reforzadas por los hechizos más potentes de los magos más capaces, barreras que se fortalecían año tras año, una hazaña casi imposible era recuperar el trono. El hecho de que el heredero de Slytherin consiguiera abrir las puertas de Royal Palace era la única prueba que necesitaba para reclamar su derecho al trono.

Hacerlo con prisa fue la clave, mientras más rápido fuera menos probable era el surgimiento de una rebelión, con el Ministerio y Hogwarts conquistados los pasos del Lord se volvieron más grandes, alcanzó su última meta con una envidiable presteza.

No sólo Royal Palace estaba en constante cambio, Inglaterra entera se estremecía bajo las nuevas condiciones, todo estaba siendo meticulosamente manejado para que magos y brujas se recluyeran en sus hogares, los simples Muggles no sospechaban nada y, para ese momento, las terribles noticias ya debían haber llegado a la alta esfera de la nobleza Muggle. El veneno ya había sido suministrado.

—Lord Snape, la honorable Lady Bellatrix desea verlo— sentía que nunca se acostumbraría a los honoríficos y títulos nobiliarios que habían sido esparcidos con avidez a través del circulo intimo de Su Majestad, se necesitaban nobles para designar debidas actividades vitales en los primeros días de reinado, si bien no era de agrado para los sangre pura que todavía no eran envestidos con algún título pomposo estos reconocían que era necesario.

Severus despachó a la mucama con un gesto despectivo, su propia mucama, con el escudo de la familia Prince marcado en el brazo. No era más que una niña con sus pecas y nariz abultada, la chiquilla hizo pasar a Bellatrix y se machó con una reverencia que parecía costarle mucho.

—He venido a visitarte—Bellatrix pasó sin saludar o dar su debida inclinación, saltó hasta el sillón más grande del salón con prisa, su cabellera abundante sin peinar desparramada en el complicado tapiz del sillón— No sabía que la situación del pequeño Potty te tuviese tan deprimido como para recluirte en tus habitaciones, Snape.

Severus no reaccionó al ataque, el salón tenía una ventana amplia que le daba la vista de un jardín interior muy bien cuidado y se encontraba a gusto observándolo, era una de las alas menos privadas del palacio y le relajaba mirarlo con atención, divagando en sus pensamientos cerró las cortinas con un hechizo. Las luces de los suntuosos candelabros se encendieron enseguida.

—Veo que tu Ducado te ha sentado muy bien, Bellatrix—se volteó con lentitud, la voz seseante adornada con una sonrisa complacida.

—Mi casta lo merece—ella hinchó el pecho— Los Black y los Lestrage fuimos injustamente despojados de nuestro derecho hace generaciones. Y tú "Conde Prince", deberías estar orgulloso de que la poca sangre honorable que habita en tus venas sea reconocida. Igual que ese mocoso de Potter.

—Pronto no podrás llamarlo así, Bellatrix—la mujer se encogió de hombros mientras Severus se sentaba con medida paciencia frente a ella—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones al presentarte aquí?

La risa insana con la que respondió hizo a Severus fruncir el ceño.

—Sólo quería levantar un poco esos ánimos decaídos, deberías estar feliz porque Potter tendrá el honor de desposar a nuestro Rey—ella respondió con calma, sus palabras contrastaban con la fluida forma descuidada con la que acostumbraba a hablar, Severus se preguntó si acaso Narcissa había rotó su silencio para hablarle a su hermana sobre el hechizo que anclaría a Harry Potter por siempre bajo los deseos del Rey. Al mirarla comprendió que algo más jugoso que el sufrimiento de Potter hacía iluminar su mirada con tanta saña, algo que él no sabía.

—Cualquier cosa que estés maquinado, no participaré en ello— Severus apretó su ceño, más su mirada oscura y profunda no mostró otra emoción que la molestia.

Bellatrix bufó.

—Quería jugar con ello un poco, no seas aguafiestas, Snape— el puchero que embozó, más que enternecerlo logró irritarlo—, prometo que no será un juego aburrido.

—¿Qué pretendes con esto?

Ella se hundió en el sillón, derrotada.

—He oído rumores—cedió, se levantó con calma y parsimonia, la elegancia que había perdido en Azkaban parecía volver en ese instante para recordarle a Severus que frente a él estaba una Black, la familia sangrienta que destrozó vidas y reinó hace cientos de años para ser abatidos con puño de hierro. Ella caminó paso a paso comentando noticias sin importancia—, hubo disturbios en Hogsmade hace un par de horas; unos cuantos seguidores de Dumbledore intentaron infiltrarse a Hogwarts, algo banal si me preguntas, los atraparon enseguida. También se rumorea que El Ministro de Magia fue asesinado ¿Puedes creerlo? Insistía en luchar por su honor. Muchos traidores a la sangre fueron apresados, un desperdicio, y—fue intencional que callara, pues también dejó de caminar alrededor de Severus —Greyback ha mordido a un montón de traidores en Hogwarts, pero, creo que se contento con reclamar a uno de su especie en las narices de todos esos mocosos.

El nombre del sujeto atravesó con avidez los pensamientos de Severus.

Lupin.

**-BreathOfLife-**

Finalmente a mediodía Harry quedó libre de cualquier ensayo, por su mente rondaban juramentos y palabras de lealtad que estaba seguro no cumpliría jamás, repasaba con sus ojos cada pasillo para formar un mapa mental que tal vez le fuera de ayuda en un futuro. Entretenido como estaba no se percató de que las mucamas lo guiaron a las habitaciones de Snape y no a las suyas.

—¿Profesor?—la imagen que se le presentaba era la de Snape abatido en un sillón, tenia los mechones de cabello desorganizados y la cara enterrada entre las manos, no se atrevió a acercarse mucho. Una vez dentro Vivian y Esther cerraron las puertas para darles privacidad, era claro que no estaba allí por error—¿Sucede algo?

—Siéntate— Snape no se movió un ápice, pero su voz ronca, llena de un sentimiento que Harry no podía identificar, sonó firme. Harry atinó a sentarse en el sillón más cercano, sin conciencia de los minutos antes de su llegada cuando Bellatrix ocupó el mismo lugar.

Severus apretó sus manos sobre su tabique en un intento por distraer la vorágine de pensamientos en su interior, Harry se dio cuenta de lo distinto que lucía su desencajada apariencia en contraste a su expresión compuesta y ojos, como siempre, semejantes a túneles oscuros.

—A nadie en este Palacio se no es permitido revelarte algo de lo que sucede fuera, a menos que el Rey lo quiera ¿Estás dispuesto a cerrar la boca a cambio de salvar a alguien que estoy seguro aprecias?

Harry apenas pudo contener la respiración.

—¡Te hice una pregunta Potter!—Snape le gritó.

—P-por supuesto, haré lo que diga.

**-BreathOfLife-**

Harry se saltó la hora del almuerzo, nadie se enteró, pues Narcissa le fue a buscar a sus habitaciones con una sonrisa y el primer traje listo. Lo vistieron con esmero, hasta el momento en que se miró al espejo Harry se percató con vergüenza que la túnica era más un camisón traslúcido con bordados delgados cubriendo sus partes más intimas, estaba bordado en oro y era acompañado de una cinta roja alrededor de su cintura, siendo él un hombre las mucamas que lo vistieron se esmeraron por apretar la dichosa cinta hasta que hubiera una ligera curva en su cintura, Harry por su parte quería ponerle las manos encima a cada una de ellas para ahorcarlas con la misma cinta del infierno.

Fuera de sus habitaciones una escolta de mujeres jóvenes lo esperaban, todas eran hermosas y vestían tan ligero como él conversábamos con una mujer mayor, con la piel marchita y figura anciana, cuando lo notó se acercó con lentitud, mientras las chicas se acomodaban en un circulo a su alrededor.

— Mi nombre es Manon, descendiente de druidas y guardiana de los secretos de la naturaleza. Hoy yo seré su confidente, muchacho—le habló la mujer con voz pastosa, con sus manos temblorosas depositó una flor blanca sobre su cabello. Harry estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba, pero no menos apenado—Te daré los secretos de la pureza y la fertilidad, del amor sin condiciones ¿Aceptas tú este trato?

Se preguntaba el porqué Riddle se había molestado en ordenar se llevara a cabo ese ritual, al hombre nunca le interesaron los herederos, ¿Acaso no era inmortal? ¿Qué clase de juego sucio era aquel y qué ganaba con ello?

—Soy Harry, hijo de magos, en mis manos está el futuro de mi pueblo, aceptó el trato—Harry cabeceó.

La mujer asintió con expresión solemne y se dispuso a caminar frente a la caravana de mujeres, todas eran hermosas, con el vientre plano, los pechos firmes y una sonrisa encantadora, parecían incluso felices de hacer el ritual, complacidas de darle toda su belleza y fertilidad.

Durante el camino no se encontraron ni a una sola persona, los pasillos que recorrían estaban meticulosamente despejados, Harry lo sabía. Riddle no permitiría que algo "suyo" fuese visto casi desnudo y expuesto, ¿Qué clase de poseedor sería si no cuidaba de lo que estaba tan orgulloso?

La vieja Manon se detuvo frente a unas puertas de oro, después de recorrer pasillos que se hacían cada vez más desgastados y oscuros, detrás de ellos y lo suficientemente lejos como para no divisar ningún detalle, habían guardianes caminando por los pasillos, como recelosos centinelas bloqueaban cualquier ruta de escape o entrada.

—Contemplen el Gran Jardín de las Flores, donde la belleza de la vida se resguarda.

Manon abrió las puertas con un solo soplo de sus arrugados labios morenos, la vista brillante que se abrió paso quitaba el aliento dentro un pequeño paraíso hechizado con flores estaba colocado, enredaderas y un estanque de agua traslúcida teñidas de dorado por el oro de su superficie resplandeciente bajo la luz de un cielo despejado. Las únicas en quedarse fuera para resguardar la entrada fueron Annabell, Narcissa y las mucamas, apostadas a cada lado de las gigantescas puertas.

Mientras la anciana entraba al estanque oloroso a flores, Harry apretaba sus manos pensando en cómo escapar, la estancia era amplia y daba la impresión de ser un inmenso jardín dentro de una pradera, pero estaba consciente de que si corría se encontraría de cara contra una ilusión, lo único real era el estanque, las veinte chicas dentro posicionadas con cuidado y Manon, que le extendía su mano para que entrara con ella.

Sin más opciones Harry tomó la mano que se le ofrecía, mientras sumergía su pie en el primer escalón, la anciana druida empezó a hablar.

—Por milenios nuestra estirpe sirvió a los que te antecedieron, tomamos en nuestro regazo las esperanzas de un linaje y lo hacemos realidad, nos mantuvimos por siglos esperando que nuestro propósito en este mundo volviera y finalmente estamos aquí—ella lo tomó de ambos brazos ya cuando estaban sumergidos hasta el pecho, su blanca mirada sin color lo observó con atención. Si Harry antes sintió vergüenza, en ese momento con el camisón traslúcido empapado y la cinta que le quitaba el aire, observado por todas esas mujeres, deseaba desaparecer—, joven niño, estas veinte mujeres hijas de la magia e hijas de mi estirpe desean darte su belleza, que es incomparable, y su virgen fertilidad. Ya que ellas no puede utilizarlas por sus votos hacia nuestros Dioses, te la ofrecen a ti.

Anonadado, observó en silenció como cada una respondió con cánticos gráciles, a la par del canto se les teñían los cabellos de dorado, envolviéndose en velos brillantes, para cuando la última se envolvió en su capullo el estanque era dorado, no por el reflejo del oro si no por la magia antigua de las druidas.

El nudo en su cargante se retorció cuando Manon lo miró, esperando que recitara las palabras que se empeño en aprender esa misma mañana.

—Aceptó la cándida ofrenda que me dan con calidez, para servir a mi estirpe y aquellos que sean concebidos bajo su bendición. Ofrezco mi cuerpo a cambio para atesorar su regalo, el regalo de mi Dios y sus Dioses— La anciana, complacida, apoyó su mano en su espalda para hundirlo en el agua dorada. Cuando cerró los ojos la imagen de Ginny, sus amigos, de Remus y de Sirius vino a su mente, todos sentados frente a la chimenea en Grimmauld Place, charlando y compartiendo botanas.

Un calor atravesó su vientre y la imagen se desvaneció en el agua dorada.

El calor vino acompañado de dolor, Harry se reincorporó tosiendo con sus ojos irritados, había un peso extra en su vientre, cálido y punzante. Las druidas alrededor de él ya no lucían tan hermosas, el atractivo de su cuerpo y su rostro seguían estando allí, cada curva y contorno marcado, pero la luz que desprendían sus sonrisas ya no estaba. Ninguna de ellas pareció reparar en ello, un par invocó un espejo de marco sinuoso sólo para él.

—Este es nuestro regalo—le observaron a espera de su veredicto.

Al igual que ellas, nada en el físico de Harry había cambiado, seguía delgado y pálido, la cinta seguía forzando una cintura que no tenía y su rostro conservaba la nariz de Lily y la constitución de James. Pero un encanto que nunca había visto en sobre si lo envolvía, en sus ojos brillaba algún secreto precioso que había robado de cada una de ellas, su vientre en cambio cosquilleaba, un cálido sentir que antes no estaba allí se asentada con delicadeza.

A través del reflejo veía a Manon, orgullosa, con una mano en su hombro empujándolo para que se observara mejor.

—Nuestro trabajo ha sido completado, podemos marcharnos en paz—todas obedecieron a la anciana, abrieron las puertas chorreando agua de sus túnicas, cubiertas por largos abrigos charlaban entre ellas, emocionadas y felices de culminar. Manon en cambio le dio una reverencia y le besó la frente. Harry no la vería nunca más en su vida.

No le dieron un respiro pues las mucamas que lo arreglaron entraron dispuestas a secarle la túnica con magia y poner encima de ella la ceremonial, una lisa túnica roja de tela pesada. Sin fuerzas para pelear Harry dejó que Narcissa apuntara a su cabello para aplacarlo, la oyó hablar extasiada sobre lo deslumbrante que se veía.

Horrorizado por todos los sentimientos que atrincheraban en su pecho fue calzado y cuidadosamente vestido, se le colocó una capucha roja, tan pesada y tersa como la túnica que se le ajustó con un broche con una dorada letra "P" de Potter en ella. Según Harry tenía entendido, el Gran Jardín se cerraría hasta que otro virgen fuera a ocupar el trono como dictaba la tradición.

Empezaba a odiar también a las tradiciones.

El camino fue el mismo, excepto que se desviaron a la capilla que Harry ya conocía, sabía que esta vez no estaría abarrotada de personas, la unión seria una ceremonia privada atestiguada por los más cercanos. Severus y varios mortifagos estaban allí, el lugar parecía extrañamente vacío sin los tronos ni los incontables sangre puras viéndolo, nadie dentro vestía con ropa victoriana como la vez anterior, utilizaban túnicas y ropa oscura, ocultaban sus rostros bajo velos y capuchas grises, en el centro de la capilla un sacerdote y Riddle estaban de pie, al contrario de como Harry lo imagino no estaba envestido en la capa, guantes y corona, ambos atuendos se asemejaban en muchos detalles. Riddle utilizaba una túnica blanca con pantalones ceñidos y una capa verde, lisa y pesada, con capucha; en su broche un complicado escudo abrochaba la capa. Tom no le habló, pero en su mirada pudo ver la satisfacción que le provocó verle, sin embargo había algo que antes no estaba allí, cruzó por sus ojos, un toque de lujuria cruda, atemorizante. Harry dudo subir los tres escalones que los separaban, su corazón tamborileaba dentro de su pecho sin descanso, ¿Estaba dispuesto a sacrificar tanto?

La imagen de todos en Grimmauld Place volvió a su mente, estaba allí para salvar las pocas personas que le quedaban.

Con valentía se lanzó al peligro. Tuvo que entrelazar sus manos con las de Riddle, con sus fríos y largos dedos este lo atrajo hacia sí.

—Nos reunimos aquí para celebrar la vida y la muerte, el pasado y el nuevo comienzo—el sacerdote recitó con diligencia, el aire estaba cargado de expectación y el miedo de Harry en particular, no parecía afectar al hombre lleno de solemnidad— Honramos a nuestros antepasados y sus tradiciones, aquellos que siempre buscaron un equilibrio entre Dios y la Magia. Damos comienzo a esta ceremonia, todos de pie.

El ruido sordo de las personas al ponerse de pie hizo a Harry levantar la mirada de sus botas relucientes, el sacerdote envestido en una larga capa ceremonial tomó una cinta roja y unió las muñecas de ambos en una posición ensayada.

—Les presento a dos magos, dispuestos a unir sus almas y sus vidas. ¿Hay alguien aquí que osé contradecirlo?

La tentación de girar hacía Severus Snape no fue disimulada, lo divisó en la segunda fila, la expresión contrariada oculta dentro de una capucha gris.

El silencio aterrador fue lo único que respondió la pregunta.

—Procedemos entonces a sellar el vínculo de este, nuestro supremo gobernante, y el consorte que ha elegido para acompañarlo a través de su larga vida frente al trono.

Lo que seguía no era parte del protocolo matrimonial. Aún con las manos atadas el sacerdote les colocó una copa llena de un liquido grumoso a la vez que invocaba encantamientos que parecían hacer doblar y enredar su lengua vieja, apretó las manos de Harry alrededor de las de Riddle con más fuerza para que ambos sostuvieran la copa, la varita del sacerdote paró y descendió con delicadeza al liquido provocando que destilara un humo nauseabundo.

La mirada del anciano se dirigió hacia él.

—¿Tiene algo que declarar?

Con el sentimiento de que su garganta se contraía y le impedía respirar, Harry asintió.

—Frente a mis testigos y los suyos, Thomas Riddle, te juró lealtad y te ofrezco mis fuerzas, la magia que se me fue concebida al nacer a cambio de vuestra fidelidad. Para sellar mi promesa de esta copa beberé y seré uno contigo. De este lazo me mantendré durante toda mi vida, para que, así, nuestra sangre y carne sea una—las manos del muchacho no temblaban, miraba directo a los ojos de Riddle con miedo y una pasión desgarradora, su interlocutor lucia impávido, con su limpia expresión no delataba un sólo sentimiento que no fuera satisfacción.

—¿Acepta usted, Su majestad, la sumisión de esta criatura que a usted se entrega?

—Lo acepto—las palabras desataron una vaga sensación de cosquilleo bajo la piel, los presentes se percataron de que era magia pura, fluyendo desde las manos unidas. Consciente de lo que vendría, Harry se llevó la copa a los labios y con largos tragos dejó correr el liquido frío y grumoso por su garganta cerrada, el Horrocrux en su cicatriz se agitó.

Después de ello Potter no tuvo mucha conciencia sobre el protocolo de la ceremonia, era trémula, llena de promesas, no se percató cuando bajaron su capucha para dejar a la vista la diadema brillante sobre su cabeza o cuando fue colocado en su cuello un collar de oro, la sensación liviana y casi amena que le embargó lo distraía del exterior, aquel leve lazo que Tom utilizaba para controlarlo en los últimos días ahora era más parecido a un firme puente de piedra que los concentraba a ambos en un sólo punto ciego, Harry podía ver muy poco de vuelta pero resultaba tan...reconfortante.

Recitó todo de memoria al igual que Tom, finalmente el lazo rojo que unía sus muñecas se hundió bajo la piel y con la delicadeza de una caricia se enredo en el pecho de ambos con una calidez relajante.

—Esta ceremonia ha llegado a su fin. Les presento a Thomas, heredero de Slytherin de la casa Gaunt, amo de Las Cinco Reliquias, su majestad Rey de Inglaterra y tierras bajo su mando y a Harry Potter, consorte de Su Majestad, Guardián de las Reliquias y duque de Hogwarts —El anciano tuvo poco tiempo para presentarlos ante la audiencia que, extasiados, alzaron sus varitas conjurando gráciles luces prístinas para celebrar la ocasión.

Con la misma suavidad que el lazo que unía sus pechos el Lord deslizó su brazo por la cintura de Potter y un beso, tan efímero como inesperado, hizo estremecer el mismo vínculo ansioso por cariño.

Harry entendió de nuevo lo que Snape habría dicho sobre el enlace. No amaba a Tom, pero no podría aborrecerlo por el simple hecho de que quería aquellas manos deslizarse por su columna con tal delicadeza para volverlo a besar.

Y consciente de ello, Snape tuvo lástima por Harry.

**-BreathOfLife-**

Al contrario de la ceremonia la recepción si se lleno de pompa, como era de esperarse en una celebración sangre pura el salón de baile de Royal Palace fue decorado con listones plateados y hechizos de magia que hacían el piso brillar como espejo y titilar suaves luces sobre el salón de baile. Había largas mesas y un jardín dispuesto para las familias más prominentes, la mayoría ya podía presumir un título o la esperanza de uno por su posición ante los ojos del Lord. La música bajó con delicadeza en el momento en que Thomas y Harry fueron introducidos al salón, vestían trajes más elegantes, con capas y telas finas ajustadas a la medida.

Tom ostentaba joyas más ligeras que las de la coronación a juego con un traje que lo hacía lucir regio, tomaba a Harry de la mano en una posición ensayada e incómoda. La ropa de Harry no ayudaba, era una túnica más parecida a un vestido que otra cosa, se ajustaba en su cuello y presumía las gemas preciosas encajadas a lo largo de un bordado rojo sobre las pulcras telas blancas tensas desde sus brazos hasta su vientre, en su cintura se desbordaba pavoroso y entrañable con la justa medida para dejar ver su botas rojas y decoradas.

Y Harry, como la mayoría de las cosas ese día, lo odiaba. No era como si su opinión pudo haber sido expresada en su rostro en ese momento, pues se sentía aletargado, mientras sospechaba de alguno de los ritos o en la poción asquerosa que se le dio a beber ser el responsable de su estado, un sirviente los presento como "Sus absolutas y excelentísimas Majestades", Harry se inclinó primero que su esposo haciendo lucir la diadema posada en su frente, cuando se reincorporo todos los invitados ofrecieron sus respetos con inclinaciones ostentosas y grandes sonrisas.

Se suponía que después de la presentación debía llevarse a cabo un baile, Harry sabía gracias a Narcissa que Thomas había suprimido esa tradición por el simple hecho de que detestaba bailar. Fue un alivio para el "Niño de oro" no verse obligado a tal acto, desde el día en que lo hizo para el baile de navidad no deseaba pasar otro ridículo frente a una gran audiencia.

Tuvieron que sentarse en los tronos, trasladados al salón de baile con el único propósito de darles asiento y poder ver por encima de los demás. Tal vez fue por los efectos del letargo lo que le permitieron a Harry reírse mientras se sentaba junto a Riddle.

Este le miró todo lo curioso que su fría expresión neutral pudo torcer, Harry confirmó ante la falta extrañeza por su estado relajado, que el letargo no era más que su culpa.

—Pensaba en lo gracioso que resulta el que dos mestizos se sienten por encima de tantos sangre puras orgullosos de sus linajes—la sonrisa boba permaneció en el rostro joven del chiquillo, tenía coloradas las mejillas y el nuevo candor que presumía luego de los rituales le hacía ver encantador.

—Te dieron demasiada poción.

—Entonces si fue la poción— Harry se carcajeó—Sabía que no podía ser otra cosa, no probé bocado en el almuerzo.

—También ha vuelto tu lengua más suelta—le recriminó con voz ronca.

Harry, para ese momento entusiasmado por la música y con toda rabia oculta tras los efectos de la poción, parecía meditar algo.

—¿Donde está Nagini?—hizo un puchero, ambos tronos estaban separados lo suficiente como para que se tomaran de las manos, en cambio el adolescente decidió inclinarse sobre el hombro del hombre mayor— Quiero hablar con ella.

—Está segura—Respondió cortante.

—¡Hmp! ¿Al igual que mi varita y mi capa? Eres tan aburrido Tom.

El hombre no se inmutó, había vaciado un poco de poción inhibidora en la que acompañaba al ritual para poder tener al pequeño niñato obstinado sonriente y apretado a su pecho, debían dar la impresión de una pareja ansiosa por estar unidos y la actitud tensa que Potter lucia la mayor parte del día desde que se le recluyó no era adecuada. Debía demostrarle al mundo mágico que ya no tenían un héroe y dando una gran fiesta para celebrar su unión era lo adecuado.

Con sus manos enguantadas tomó al niño de la barbilla y lo acercó más a él. Podía sentir el lazo de magia que los unía más fuerte que nunca, Potter estaba de aquella manera en parte, dominado por las sensaciones del vínculo, tan reciente y ansioso por ser consumado.

—Cuido mi propiedad, y dejarte cerca de ella con una varita sería las mayor estupidez que cometiera en mi vida—El verdadero Potter con seguridad estaba despotricando en su fuero interno, pero el complaciente niñito que lo dominaba en ese momento soltó una risita y se dejó llevar por las manos de su esposo. El Rey se apartó, dispuesto a dar un paseo para confirmar la presencia de ciertas familias—, veras a Nagini mañana, por ahora dame tu mano y sólo sonríe.

Harry obedeció, toda la velada se mantuvo complaciente para con las personas a su alrededor, se paseó con soltura por el ambiente lleno de risas refinadas como un perfecto muñeco ajeno a todo el odio que sentía por la celebración y por las personas presentes.

**-BreathOfLife-**

En algún momento, Harry no supo cual, se encontró bailando con Draco Malfoy, si lo analizaba con detenimiento no era extraño, después de que una chica se atreviera a pedir bailar con él, una fila de burócratas empedernidos insistió en tomar la siguiente pieza uno tras de otro.

—Pareces muy alegre—Malfoy le espetó, su nariz fruncida y el gesto enfadado. Harry le sonrió de vuelta, con el cuerpo ligero y la sensación de la poción cosquilleando en su vientre, incluso estar en los brazos de Malfoy en pleno baile parecía ser un hecho del que reírse.

—Y tú pareces muy enojado.

Malfoy se sonrojó, ¿Cómo no podría estar enojado?, Seis largos años conviviendo con Potter, siempre intentado llamar su atención, y allí estaba él, sonriendo a cualquiera y sosteniendo charlas amenas con personas que antes miraba con malos ojos.

—No tengo idea de que hablas—terció, y la expresión de su rostro hablaba de todo lo contrario—Hoy luces, presentable.

Harry se rió, francamente brillaba, su belleza resaltaba aquella noche y era casi una tortura que fuera el conyugue de otro. Pero como siempre los afectos de Potter parecían ser dirigidos a alguien más.

—Tú tampoco luces mal.

—Yo nunca luzco mal—una sonrisa parecía asomarse por la comisura del labio de Draco. Era cierto, Harry nunca logró verle mal vestido o desarreglado, siempre parecía ir sin una sola arruga en sus trajes elegantes, listo para cualquier evento.

No encontraron mucha charla después de eso, se avocaron a bailar con tranquilidad hasta que la música lenta parará. Cualquier estudiante de Hogwarts que pudiera verlos se llevaría una sorpresa, pues los dos enemigos más grandes de la escuela de magia se despidieron con sonrisas.

**-BreathOfLife-**

Entrada la madrugada después de una secuencia de eventos que no podía recordar, Harry se encontró siendo trasladado a una habitación oscura y espaciosa, tenía una cama enorme enmarcada con cortinas verdes y candelabros sinuosos en forma de serpientes doradas. Annabell arreglaba el lugar con esmero ayudada por sus mucamas y un par de sirvientes más que comprobaban con su varitas el que no hubiese ningún peligro o detalle olvidado.

La poción inhibidora ya empezaba a perder sus efectos para ese momento, pues ya no disfrutaba de sentirse liviano o la sensación de bienestar que le había cobijado toda la velada. Reconocía el lugar, era la habitación de Riddle, un poco más decorada a comparación de la última vez pero en esencia seguía siendo la misma.

—Apuren esas manos, debe estar todo perfecto—Annabell alentaba a las chicas, estaban en todas partes, arreglaban la cama y cerraban las cortinas, Harry fue empujado a la cama llena de cobijas suaves y almohadas esponjosas, en su apuro le arrancaron la ropa y se vio de nuevo expuesto al camisón traslucido—Confiamos en que sabe lo que viene ahora—le dijo Annabell, Harry pensó en negar pero encontraba que concretar una acción resultaba dificultoso, la mucama le ayudó a quitarse los lentes y dejarlos sobre el buro—Le deseo suerte, Su Majestad.

Antes de marcharse Vivian se inclinó para dejar una bandeja con una jarra de agua y un vaso, su cabello rubio relucía bajo la media luz de las velas. Ella sumergió discretamente su mano dentro del delantal para extraer una daga, mientras los deslizaba bajo las sábanas, le susurró al oído:

—Tiene veneno en el filo, córtele la garganta con esto mientras duerme y morirá en segundos— Harry la miró, su grandes ojos marrones llenos de rencor. No sabía que responderle, pero con un leve movimiento de cabeza le indico que había entendido—Confiamos en usted, señor Potter.

—¡Vivian, apresúrate!

—Sí, señora—la chica se levantó con la bandeja apretada al pecho y su vista fija en Harry hasta el momento que cruzó la puerta, de repente, la habitación quedo vacía, sólo con él sentado en la inmensa cama y la daga bajo las almohadas.

Era esa una oportunidad, aquella por la que esperó durante días, la pregunta ahora era si podría hacerlo, ¿Esperar el momento indicado y cortarle la garganta? ¿Frío, sin titubear?

El gemir de la puerta doble lo hizo respingar, era Riddle por supuesto. Las joyas ya estaban fuera de su cuerpo y aún vestía su apretado traje formal, Harry siguió los dedos pálidos desabotonar la casaca con lentitud mientras el hombre entraba.

—Pareces tenso—mencionó, casi casual.

—Lo estoy—el nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar con normalidad, en su torrente sanguíneo aún quedaba algo de poción por lo cual no podía dejar de sentirse desorientado—Te estás quitando la ropa.

Era difícil no resaltar lo obvio, necesitaba vincular lo que veía con lo que estaba ocurriendo. Riddle dejó flotar la afirmación en el silencio de la habitación, en un momento los pasos de las botas destruyeron ese silencio, los ojos rojos del hombre brillaban con más intensidad bajo la media luz de las velas.

—Así es—La voz de Riddle también tenía un tono más ronco. Harry intentó no perder el hilo de sus pensamientos pero en un minuto el hombre ya estaba frente a él vistiendo sólo un pantalón ligero, una laguna mental cubría lo que pasó entremedio.

Tom extendió el brazo y con la yema de los dedos le acarició la barbilla, el lazo de magia vibró ansioso por más atención y el deseo de tener esas manos abarcando cada punto de su cuerpo resurgió en su mente. Tom lo empujó a la cama y Harry cayó atajado por las almohadas mullidas, sus nervios enseguida enviaron chispeantes olas de placer a su cerebro.

A pesar de ello intentó concentrarse en apartar al hombre mayor, como contraataque los labios de Tom consiguieron llegar hasta su cuello y dejar caricias lentas sobre su clavícula.

—No—el moreno sabía que había algo mal en las manos que masajeaban sus muslos y apartaban la tela traslucida hasta sus caderas, pero la razón se tornaba confusa—No quiero.

—_**Relajaté**_—una voz abrumadora le susurró en pársel, cerca de su oído. El cuerpo de Tom ya estaba sobre él, Harry no había tenido ese tipo de sensaciones antes, se besó con Ginny o con Cho, pero jamás fue lo suficiente osado como para acariciar sus muslos o besar su cuello. Era justo lo que Riddle hacía en esos momentos, le acariciaba con grandes círculos dentro de sus muslos abiertos, ¿Cuando había abierto sus piernas? No lo recordaba.

Tom en realidad no estaba muy ansioso sobre tener sexo aquella mañana, el niño era virgen y por lo tanto debía ser delicado, sería más bien otro simple paso en el ritual, concretar de manera definitiva los lazos de magia. Era lo que pensaba esa mañana, nunca creyó que encontraría al niño atractivo. En ese aspecto el ritual con las druidas parecía tener resultados más satisfactorios, el chiquillo rebosaba de un encanto natural, casi divino.

El pensamiento de que también tenía un buen cuerpo nació mientras apretaba las nalgas bien proporcionadas del chico entre sus manos y las separaba, no le había tocado el pene pero este ya se asomaba por debajo de la túnica, erguido y lleno de sangre.

—_**Tom...**__—_Harry gimió, sin ser dueño de su cuerpo o sus reacciones. Tom hizo una mueca cuando su pene palpitó, respondiendo a las súplicas del muchacho, intentó no alterarse e invocar magia sin varita para aparecer lubricante en sus dedos, separó las nalgas y con delicadeza presiono su dedo medio contra el esfínter rosado que se apretaba con timidez.

—_**Relájate, pequeño**_—Volvió a susurrar al oído del chico, descubrió mientras estimulaba su cuerpo que le gustaba como sonaba el pársel o que al menos en la confusión de su sobreexcitación y la droga le agradaba oírlo.

Harry obedeció, sus brazos delgados se enredaban en el cuello de Tom mientras se deshacía en quejidos inentendibles, una vez Tom pudo empujar a su apretado ano el primer dedo, paró de gemir, su espalda tensa y el rostro confuso.

El chico no sabía si sentir placer o molestia, era... extraño, no se parecía a ninguna sensación que hubiera experimentado antes, el dedo se paseó unos momentos con extrema lentitud mientras Tom le indicaba que se relajara y por fin, como un obra de los dioses, deslizaba la mano libre a su pene necesitado. Gimió complacido cuando la mano de Riddle se desplazó a través de su tronco hasta abajo y se empeñó en tocar su glande con la punta de su dedo gordo.

Entre la bruma del placer olvidó por completo el dedo dentro de su entrada, moviéndose con maestría el hombre mayor alcanzó a meter otro y estirar en forma de tijera mientras Harry gemía y arqueaba su espalda pidiendo por más, sus uñas apretadas a la espalda de su esposo con fuerza.

—_**Tom, por favor. Y-yo quiero**_—intentando ahogar el dulce gemido que se deslizaba por sus labios e inconsciente de sus actos Harry miró a Tom con sus grandes ojos brillantes por el placer, su cara y el cuello sonrojados, jadeante—_**Tócame más, tócame.**_

El niño estaba drogado, Tom no podía esperar fuera coherente, pero esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para que el Señor Oscuro más temido de Europa sucumbiera a su deseo de embestir el cuerpo delgado bajo él, hacerlo gemir más alto y fuerte.

Tuvo que desatender la erección del muchacho para enganchar ambas piernas alrededor de su cadera, elevando las del chico con una almohada y alinear el pene con su entrada, la cabeza logró entrar apenas y Harry ya había hecho un gesto de molestia, sus temblorosas manos buscando a tientas su propia erección para distraer el dolor.

Fue un espectáculo ver como el muchacho se complacía a sí mismo, sus manos pequeñas se apretaban con ansiedad entre el tronco mientras suspiraba tembloroso y pausado. Por su parte, Tom intento llevar a cabo el tortuoso trabajo de introducir su pene con un vaivén suave e invocar un hechizo anticonceptivo al mismo tiempo, el interior de Harry estaba apretado, húmedo con sus paredes aterciopeladas presionando contra su miembro, tenía que retroceder unos centímetros para volverse a introducir con tal lentitud que resultaba toda una hazaña de su paciencia.

—Estas... dentro de mí—La voz jadeante de Potter parecía más un susurro ahogado, Tom se percató de que el chico lo miraba directamente a los ojos, no estaba aún en sus cabales, su mirada traslucida y el gesto perdido eran delatores de que su sumisión no era más que un efecto secundario de la droga inhibidora.

Harry no lo recordaría después, pero Tom con su respiración irregular y ojos hambrientos; le sonrió.

—¿Se siente bien?—le espetó, impulsando su caderas finalmente con un ritmo controlado, Harry asintió raspando su labio inferior con los dientes.

—_**¡Oh, sí!**_

Complacido con la respuesta se apoyó del dosel de la cama para conseguir un ángulo más cómodo, Harry se deshizo una maraña de inconexos gemidos, suplicó entre sudor y lágrimas que se apresurara o se impulsara más fuerte. Los sonidos obscenos de las caderas al chocar eran lo único que Harry recordaría, eso y el par de ojos rojos que lo miraban desde arriba, observando cada gesto y bebiendo su imagen.

El placer se extendía desde su vientre y atravesaba todo su cuerpo, cosquilleando hasta que una nueva estocada rozara ese punto divino en su interior, en algún momento Tom pareció crecer en tamaño porque la presión y el placer aumentaron, una oleada chocó contra su bajo vientre como un tsunami, liberándolo. Harry gritó sin voz al tiempo que sentía como el cuerpo tenso de Tom eyaculaba en su interior. Una caliente sensación, muy lejana a la sensación del orgasmo se abrió pasó en ambos cuerpos.

Era aquella misma cinta que se había diluido entre sus muñecas, nadando como una luz dorada entre sus vientres, enredándose por completo en los pechos de sus huéspedes, vibró, y con suma facilidad selló la unión irrompible; dándola por realizada

Harry parpadeó adormilado, con el cansancio del orgasmo y los efectos de la droga al fin venciéndole, Tom se apoyó a su lado y le sacó la cinta roja de su cintura para después arropar al chico, para ese momento, ya dormido.

**-BreathOfLife-**

Era de mañana y se encontraba en una habitación desconocida, elegante pero sencilla, sin candelabros gigantes o decoraciones opulentas, frente a una mesita de té Harry no sabía cómo había llegado allí, enseguida notó que había otra persona en el lugar. Era una chica, la misma que había visto es su sueño de El Ministerio, su cabello seguía igual de negro, sus pestañas frondosas y el rostro angelical, pero su figura lucia más pequeña, los contornos de la cara infantiles y sus ojos rojos brillantes. Estaba sentada frente a él, mirándolo con fijeza, llevaba un vestido de color claro que resaltaba su piel pálida.

—¿Despertaste?—la chiquilla balanceó sus pies cubiertos por botas de tacón. La puerta abierta de fondo daba a un jardín amplió, dejaba entrar una brisa que ondeaba el cabello negro de la niña, mucho más corto que su anterior sueño—¿No te encanta el lugar?

Hablar era difícil, Harry lo descubrió al intentar abrir los labios así que se esforzó para poder emitir una pregunta correcta.

—¿Dónde estamos?

La niña abrió grande sus ojos rojos, sorprendida por la pregunta.

—No lo sé, tú me trajiste aquí—ella parecía muy correcta, con sus manos puesta sobre su regazo y su espalda recta, en cambio daba la impresión de tener la mirada extraviada—, ¿No deberías saberlo?

El moreno negó, un fuerte sentimiento de inseguridad aferrado a su pecho mezclado con la inexplicable añoranza que le habría embargado la vez anterior.

—Creo que es el limbo—ella siguió su explicación—, no recuerdo que estaba haciendo antes de llegar, o quién era, todo es muy confuso aquí. Sé que espero algo, pero no sé qué o quién es—frunció el ceño, sus ojos parpadearon como si algo la hubiese golpeado sin previo aviso—A veces… oigo voces, me están llamando.

La figura de la niña se volvió difusa, Harry la vio parpadear y al siguiente minuto estaba despierto, junto a El Señor Tenebroso, en Royal Palace. Sin rastro de la niña o la habitación iluminada, aún era de noche y sentía el cuerpo cansado, el vientre sucio, todavía llevaba el largo camisón traslucido sin la molestosa cinta que no le dejó respirar con normalidad toda la velada.

Se reincorporó, la cabeza le dolía y sentía que estaba dejando pasar algo muy importante. Las luces de los candelabros estaban apagadas y la habitación estaba sumergida en el silencio y la oscuridad, Tom Riddle estaba dormido a su lado con el cuerpo recto y una mano sobre su marcado estomago, desde donde las sabanas tapaban su figura. Harry sabía que habían tenido sexo, pero para su fortuna no podía hacer memoria de tal acto con claridad, no quitaba el hecho de que estaba allí, borroso y sin mucha forma recordándole que le dolor en su espalda baja no era su imaginación.

Sintió un profundó odio por Tom en ese instante, lo odió más que todo lo que lo hizo en su vida, en un momento de impulsividad recordó la daga escondida bajo las almohadas y la alcanzó sin vacilar. En silencio se posó sobre Tom, el hombre dormía tranquilo, con el cuello expuesto y la respiración pausada, hubiese sido sencillo sólo desagarrar su garganta y darle muerte.

Alzó la daga encima de su propio hombro, definitivamente sería fácil.

Pero Harry se encontró con el hecho de que todo el odio que sentía se desvaneció en un segundo, incluso si hubiera hecho acopio de su fuerza de voluntad no podía, su mano se negaba a bajar un centímetro sobre el cuello del hombre. Una fuerza, firme y persistente, siquiera le impedía pensar en finalizar su acción.

—Maldito seas—toda la tensión se liberó en un sollozó, Harry lanzó la daga al otro lado de la enorme cama con rabia y lloró sobre el pecho de su esposo sin siquiera saber cómo sentirse, ciertamente sabía que hubiese sido lo correcto matar a Tom, pero el sentimiento y la magia del vinculo eran más fuertes que su voluntad— Como te odio.

Las manos de Tom se deslizaron por su cintura para rodearlo sobre su pecho, el muy maldito había estado despierto todo ese tiempo, probando con descaro cuan poderosa era la magia de su enlace y él le había dado lo que quería.

—Buen chico—le susurró al oído, el muchacho le respondió con llanto y el profundo sentimiento de hundimiento compartido a través de la conexión. Le acarició la espalda con calma, su rostro inexpresivo sin ningún sentimiento. Harry durmió esa noche por primera vez junto a él, con los ojos empapados y su respiración tranquila.

* * *

**Nota:**

Este fue un capítulo largo, quiero resaltar que el lemmon está allí no porque yo lo quisiera si no porque es verdaderamente necesario, pero finalmente ha sucedido lo que todos esperábamos, ¡Se han casado!. Espero que el capítulo haya sido entretenido y resolviera algunas incógnitas, para entablar otras.

Y a las que no les gusto la situación forzada, espero no me odien.

Gracias por leer :D

* * *

**Respuesta a Anónimos: **

**Kari Shane Frost ( **Hola Kari, notaras respondo cada Review que me envíen, respecto a las escuela, no sé si sentirme orgullosa de que te arriesgues así para leer o un poco molesta ,pero como yo hacía lo mismo hare la vista gorda y levantare ambos pulgares. Bueno, si has leído hasta aquí ya tienes la respuesta a la pregunta que planteaste, respecto a Ginny ella se siente traicionada. Perdona por no programar actualizaciones periódicas. Besos. ** )**

**Nico ( **Hola Nico, bueno la respuesta a tu review es este mismo cap ¡Estoy viva y sigo escribiendo! Perdón si los hice esperar mucho**)**


End file.
